


The new life

by Juli4312



Category: Date A Live, Highschool DxD, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Persona Series, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli4312/pseuds/Juli4312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a boy whose life changed into a war between good and evil! I know I can't write well , but give me some comments on how I can improve , please .</p><p>Read and review , please !!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow deviants, This is my first piece of one big harem adventure crossover . I want you to read and review ,please . I know the first chapters won't be long , but please ! The fourth chapter ( and the fifth and the sixth , ...) are longer than their previous chapters .

Piece 1 Chapter 1  
My name is Julian . I'm a high schooler and 16 years . On first sight , I look like a normal teenager, just like anyone else ... But I can't tell a bigger lie . This story is about how I got to what I am now , how my harem grew through the times and how I was part of the most catalysmic event of all dimensions ...

It all began on a normal schoolday . Julian was running like a crazy ostrich , because he was already too late for school .

On his way to school , he came across a terrain wich was never used due to poluted ground . When he was running to the terrain , he noticed something shiny on his right . Well , you have to know , Juliaan is extremely curious about unknown things (He has a interest in magic and Chemistry ) .

So he cautiously aprroached the shiny ... thing . When he was coming closer , he saw that the shiny thing was a bracelet adorned with some inscriptions of some sort of dragon ..

When Julian was inspecting the bracelet, a Multi-colored shine shone over the bracelet . Julian watched closely but the shine didn't return . He decided to pick it up( who knows what it is good for ?? ).

When he did ,an abundance of voices sounded in his head . It sounded like a collection of screams and some sighs . Julian's heart skipped a beat and his vision went bloody red .

After ten seconds or so , the symptoms faded away . When Julian opened his eyes , he was still on the terrain. He looked at the ground and saw that the bracelet was lodged around his wrist . No matter he tried , Julian couldn't get it off. He decided to let it hang , and runned to school ...

End of piece 1

AN: I know it's short but bear with me for a little . The next piece will be much much longer !


	2. Piece 2 Chapter 1

Hello watchers and deviants   
It's time for another piece of my harem crossover fanfiction !!!  
I hope you enjoy and read and review !!!

 

Piece 2 Chapter 1  
When Julian finally reached his school , he noticed that no one was outside . Maybe he was too late ?

When he was looking more closely , he saw all students sitting in their classrooms. Julian rembered where he has to be , and hurried to his room . When he got there , he bonked on the door and after he apologised to his teacher , he sat on his place .

Those lessons were way too boring , so I'm not going to write about them ! During the break , Julian was alone because his friends needed to take care of some things . The break passed without problems ... 

Well that is , until five minutes before the end of the break, and the end of Julian's normal life... On a moment , somebody noticed something in the air , something black . More and more people began to notice the black stuff in the sky , including Julian . When he saw it , an unexplainable uneasy feeling began welling up in his body . Something in his body said he must get away as soon as possible !

On that very moment , the headaches began again , but they were much, much worse . In the meantime, the black stuff came closer and closer . On closer inspection , the stuff was a flock of black featured creatures . Each of those beasts had a black trident in their sharp claws . Their faces ( if you could call it that ...) were ugly as heck and were similar to a cobra's head . An irritating sissling sound moved through the air .

In a moments notice , everyone ran away , in the school buildings . Everyone except julian who remained immobilised like a statue . He watched the flock coming closer and closer with a terrified expression. Just on the moment the first monsters landed on the ground , Julian felt his legs move again , but not in the direction he wanted .

In a couple of seconds , he went from one side of the playground to the other side . He was face to face with a monster when his hand was pulled back by some kind of unknown power . A flame materialized in his hands and when Julian brought his hand back to the monster's face , it exploded right in its face .

A loud hissing sound filled the air while the monster was wiping its face . In the meantime , Julian used this time to make a run for it . Bad luck fir him , because one of those cobra-heads flew already after him and tried to dissolve him with a green steamy liquid . Julian ran and ran , but in the end, they caught up to him .

When they had him surrounded , one of the bunch hurled its spear at him . With a sickly sound , the spear buried itself in his leg . A burning pain coursed through Julian's veins , a pain he never felt in his short life . Just as he thought his life has come to an end , an incredible harsh light shone down on him . The monsters were getting restless and just when Julian lost conciusness , he heard a very feminine voice , multiple voices actually!

'Ugh , why do I have to do this , There was ,like, a great promotion on this ,like, gorgeous dress . Awesome !!'

'Ara ara , looks there's a cute looking boy here ... Ufufu , He might be a good test subject ...'

'The boss had asked us to bring him to the ship . I wouldn't interfere with his fate !'

' Yeah Elizabeth , we know!!! Why do you have to be , like , soooooo uptight ...'

And with that , Julian's mind blacked out completely .....


	3. Piece 3 Chapter 1

Juian felt like he was floating in mid-air . It was a pretty feeling actually ... Julian felt something slip through his hands . A very cool and warm sensation at the same time. Then that feeling stopped .

After a couple of seconds , he felt an electrifying shock race through his veins . Julian jumped awake , didn't see the lamp above his head and shocked himself once again . You could say,it was a shocking awakening. With one hand on his head , Juian looked around . The first thing he saw was a blinding light .

next , a series of hospital beds , some of them even had patients on them . Just when he was lookng around , he saw someone coming his way ... She had a brown vest and a short , black skirt . In her right breast pocket ( her breast were already fairly big ), hung a tiny teddy bear . She looked realy tired. When she saw Juian watching her , she walked in his direction . When she arrived at his bed , she looked at him with a curious eye...

'How are you feeling ?? ' She asked the question without any emotion , almost like she was asleep ..

'Like normal ... ' Julian didn't trust people that easily .

' Oh , you don't have to be on alert . Well , not yet , at least' Was the reply

'Where am I ? '

'That's a question the boss should answer , not me '

''The boss ? Who might that be ??'' Julian thought 

'Speaking of wich ... The boss wants to see you .'

'Who , when ,why ?!?! I don't even know your boss! Then why the hell should I have an appointement with her ??!!!''

'Don't scream against me . The door is there , you have an appointment , go . Now .' She said that with a look that could kill a zombie . Julian stood by the door in an instant .  
With a hesitant hand , he opened the door and stepped through it .

On the other side was a giant room . It was decorated with gold and diamonds . In the middle hung a crystal chandelier . On the other end of the room was a bureau ,and behind that bureau sat a little girl with red hair . She looked very young , almost a child even. Julian walked with caution towards her .

When she heard footsteps coming her way , she raised her head from a mountain of paperwork and watched Julian very closely . Her eyes briefly stopped at his bracelet, but she decided to leave it alone for the moment . Then she watched Julian . He was nothing special in her eyes , maybe even clumsy , but with that bracelet ....

'What are you doing here ? ' The girl was rather unfriendly ..

'I had an appointment with your boss, I think ...'

'Yeah , that's right ... Sit right there .' She waved at a chair that wasn't there before ..  
When he sat on the chair , the gir shover a couple of papers in Julian's face .

'What's this ?? ' 

'It's your contract for working here ...'

'Yeah , I can re-- What did you say ??!?!?!?'  
Julian was perplexed . He has arrived here ( wherever it may be ... ) and he already has to sign a contract to work ?! what kind of place is this ?!

'Stop the clock . Just why should I sign that ?'

'Or else , we erase your memory !' she sais almost cheerfully .

'... What do I have to do ?? '

' You just have to work for me and complete missions in the name of our organisation .'


	4. Piece 4 Chapter 1

'and what work would that be ?'

'That depends on the type of mission you get from me .You are a newbie to this kind of work so you shouldn't get your hopes up for a big mission.'

'I didn't say I was going to sign this contract ! '

'Then you rather want your memories wiped out ?' The girl left Julian with no choice .

'All right , all right , I'll sign your contract !!'  
When he set his paragraph , Julian felt an excruciating pain bursting through his head ;  
'So you signed a contract , didn't you ?' A voice rang in Julian's head.

'Who's there ?!' Julian jumped from his chair and looked around him franticly

'What's gotten into you ?!I heard nothing !'

'I'm in your head , you moron!'

'In my head ?? Have I gone crazy or what ?'

';sigh; let's keep this brief , shall we ? I'm the spirit that lives in that bracelet , somewhat ...'

'And why can I hear you now ?? You weren't there when I was attacked !!!'

'Oh ,I was there alright ... But you may not have noticed ... Remember the fire hand?  
All me ' The voice sounded quite content of itself.

'And for the reason you can hear me now is because ... our souls have intertwined with one another . In return , You get my powers to use !'

'Your powers ? What might that mean ?'

'Simply , magic ...And quite destuctive at that , too. But those years of doing nothing have a negative effect on it , So you'll have to train yourself!!

'Great...'  
The whole time the voice and Julian were talking , the girl waited paitently but her patience was going to zero .

' All right , don't know what was going on there , but first tings first: Here's your room key , and the documents about your team ... You're an official member of our organisation so you can call me Kotori . Or boss !'

Okay , Kotori ' He shaked her hand with force and left the room . When he was walking to his assigned room , he decided to have a look in the file Kotori gave him . 

This is what's written ..

1: Shiki  
Female   
Bust:I-cup  
Weapon: scythe  
Has a tendency to sneak of training and go shopping

 

2: Haruka  
Female  
Bust:I-cup  
Weapon: Chemicals and robot  
Has a complex about her past . Also sadistic .

3:Elizabeth  
Female  
C-cup  
Weapon: Persona  
Has quite strange habits and manners ..

4:Rias Gremory  
Female  
D-cup  
Weapon: Magic  
Doesn't have a lover and is quite sensitive about it when Riser's around ...

5:Grayfia Lucifuge  
Female  
D-cup  
Weapon: magic  
Maried but have some relational problems 

6:Vert  
Female  
D-cup  
Weapon: spear  
CPU of Leanbox ( Gamindustri )

7:Kuroka   
Female  
E-cup  
Weapon: sage arts  
Has cat-like manners

8:Kurumi tokisaki  
Female  
C-cup  
Weapon: guns  
Has a twisted personality

9: Chloe Genus  
Female  
C-cup  
Weapons:Guns  
Responsible


	5. Piece 5 Chapter 1

Why ? Why?! All his crewmembers are female ! Why ? He isn't great with women , not at all actually , So why did they set him in a team full of women ?!

'Well, no use crying over spilled milk . Let's see ... chamber 675 , Yabbalah block .Where is that ?   
Julian leapt up some stairs ... and leapt the same stairs down again. He came by the machine chamber , the sauna's( where he got clubbed by some wooden boards ) and the training chambers . After all that running , Julian finally found the chamber . With a carefull hand, Julian boncked on the door . No answer . 

'Maybe Boncking again ? ' Julian thought of that idea when he heard a scraping sound from the other side 

'Ca-clunk !' The door made a metallic sound and a blue clad gir walked out . She had a dark blue attire with black stockings . The dress looked pretty tight and Julian could see her c-cups puffing out a little . Her yellow cat eyes looked at Julian with an interesting view . 

'Hello , visitor . What is your business with I, the great Elizabeth ?'  
The blue woman talked very ... strange to say the very least .

'Euhm... I'm assigned as your leader apparently ...' Damn , This is awkward !

Elizabeth turned around and said something .   
'Come in ,please ...'

With his mutered courage , Julian stepped inside the room ,wich was mostly black . In the middle stood a wooden table . on it were some plates wich were too clean for this hour ...  
Around the room , there were some doors that lead to the private quarters of each crew member (Their names were on the door).One for one , Some girls walked out of the doors and stood on the side of the chamber.

They all looked at Julian and then , at Elizabeth . Most of them were questioning gazes .

'The boy here says he's our new Leader...' she wasn't exactly hyped for the idea, and by the looks of it , the rest of the girls weren't either.

'Why the sad looks ?' Julians curiosity peaked .

'We have ... bad memories from the previous Leader...' The red haired busty girl spoke first.

'Don't remember us ,Rias ...' another red haired girl, this time with a ponytail , looked quite unconfortable , just as the rest of them .

'Enough of the sad faces , I don't like them so put them away, please !'Julian spoke with determination. The girls were suprised by his reaction.

'Interesting...My name is vert , by the way .'Her green regal dress had a big cleavage , wich resulted in a good sight.

'My name is Rias Gremory' The busty red hair answeredf next .She was clad in a simple white shirt with a bordeaux skirt . Her beautiful long legs and her D-cup were quite appealing.

'My name is Kurumi tokisaki... You look delicious to devour ...'She wore a black Jacket with a matching black knee high skirt. The yellow ribbon she wore accentuated het c- cup. 

'My name is Grayfia Lucifuge . I'm pleased to be your servant...' A busty white braided maid bowed before Julian. Her blue skirt and her white blouse were part of her maid attire. Her D-cups jiggled a little when she bowed.

'Kuroka is my name , Nyan!'The cat-like girl hugged Julian with unexpected force.She had a black yukata on . You could see her D-cup quite clearly . Behind her back were two cat tails

'I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Chloe Genus.' The red ponytail was next . Her attire consisted of a red jacket with a short skirt of the same colour . Her jacket accentuated her c-cup breasts.

'Ara ara, who do we have here ? Scientist Haruka right here!' Next up was a girl with a pink ribbon ,she wore a brown pullover that left her shoulder exposed(her bra was partially visible). She finished her dress with a short skirt.

'Yeah , totally ! Tomorrow , I'll be there for the sales , laters!!' A girl wearing clothes similar to Kurumi , placed her Phone away and walked towards Julian.

'Hi, I'm Shiki , nice to meet ya !'

as last was the blue lady who was called Elizabeth.

'All right , I'm pleased to meet you all and I hope I wouldn't be a burden to you all!' Julian spoke with some nerve .

'Pioe pioe pioe!!!!' a loud snerping noise was heard through the hall .

'Argh, is she here again?'All girls rolled their eyes before going out of the room to the top deck.


	6. Piece 6 Chapter 1

Everyone hurried towards the upper deck , wich was located just above Julian's room .Julian - who didn't know what to do- decided to go with the flow . Once he climbed the stairs who led to the deck, the first thing he saw were... clouds .

Lots of them . A chilly breeze flew around. He was on an airship! And a big one at that ! The upper deck alone was a couple football fields big ! Speaking of the upper deck , when everyone arrived , they all looked at the same direction , the top of the deck.

There stood ,alongside some black-white bears and some black monsters( who looked fairly similar to the ones that attacked Julian earlier), a woman with black hair.

She wore a hite baret and a revealing white top wich left a ot of cleavage. Under that , she wore a pair of white short and black fishnet stockings.She had a pistol hanging from her left hip . Kotori spoke to her in a hostile tone.

'State your bussiness , Scarlach!' The two seemed to know each other .

'What an attitude ! You weren't like this back in the days , Kotori Shidou!

'Times have changed , Lilith Scharlach!'

'Yeah , they have ... Now for my bussiness here ... We've got a message that you acquired the dragon bracelet some time ago ?'She seemed to be looking for something in the crowd. She scanned all the people untile her eye locked onto someone.

'And it looks I found it already...' Julian felt quite unconfortable under her gaze. It felt like someone was touching him everywhere. Lilith made a small symbol with her hand. Immediatly two bears came into motion with an astounding speed. Both were readying their sharp claws and directed themselves towards Julian. In a human reflex , he pulled his arms before his head. At the same time , a voice sounded in Julian's head.

'Defend yourself , damnit! The voice sounded fairly .. angry ? Just when the two bears nearly touched Julian , an incredibly heated aura emitted from him.In fact , It was so hot that the bears just melted before Julian's eyes. A boiling puddle of metal lied before Juian's feet.

'Fwooh , that was a close call..' The voice resonated again.

'Where are you?!' Julian looked around the deck ( how would you feel when you hear strange voices in your head?)

'Don't scream like that ... I'm in your head , you moron!'The voice sounded quite irritated.

'In my head? what do you mean?'

'Sigh... I knew you weren't the smartest of the bunch , but wow , I didn't see that one coming!'

'Shut up ,voice! What are you doing there anyway?' 

'I'm your second soul, so to speak...'

'...come again?'

'I'm the infinite being , residing over power : I am draconias!'

'... I have no idea what that means...'

'Sigh... How do I explain you ? Well , you have two souls right now , wich gives you power , much power.' The voice sounded quite proud of himself.

'What power ?'

'Magic , and quite a lot of it!'

'So I can blow up things ?'

'Only if you concentrate a good amount' what a bummer that voice is.

'All right then , let's try this !'

On instructions of Draconias , Julian formed an imaginary ball with his hands . Slowly , a heated ball ( made with the molten metal from the bears) formed within them. 

'Now! Throw that ball!' With those words , Julian trew the ball straight towards the monsters that were in fight with Grayfia and Rias . with a heated speed , the ball pierced trough two of the monsters before expolding right in the face of another bear. With a scorching flame, the foes dissappeared. The two girls looked thankfully towards Juliaan before they went into the battle.


	7. Piece 7 chapter 1

After helping Rias and Grayfia , Julian ran towards a beary ( get it ?) big opponent wich was engaged in a battle with Haruka. The thing charged at Julian with a pair of razor sharp claws , before exploding with the help of a firey ball from him. Leaving behind some debris , Julian ran towards Haruka who held her leg for a strange reason. When Julian looked at her , he noticed she wore a different outfit.

She wore pink and white lingerie with white cups, and a diamond shaped opening revealing her cleavage. On her legs and arms were some white stockings with matching garterbelt situated. To top it all of , she wore a pair of simple pink high heels. On her back was a large white lab coat lined with many different vials filled with hazardous chemicals.

When Julian looked at her ,he saw a rather deep scrape along her leg. It was bleeding and if it continued to do that , she would surely pass out sooner or later. In an attempt to stop the bleeding, he stripped his shirt and strapped it around her leg. She looked at Julian with thankfullness and a hint of surprise . Moments later , some nurses came and took her to a save spot , away from the fighting. 

When he continued , he saw Elizabeth and Kuroka fighting some enemies. Elizabeth held a book in her hands . She opened it and a card of some sort appeared above it .  
'Ari Mitama!' She yelled something followed by the card breaking . A Red drop appeared before the group of foe's who charged at it. The drop formed a blue wall . When the monsters charged towards it , they exploded on contact with the wall. after the barrage , the drop fell to the ground .

Kuroka, who stood behind her, shot a barrage of blue-ish balls at the bears . One by one , they exploded with much rubble.

Julian ran again , towards the big group of enemies who were fighting with Chloe, Kurumi and Shiki. The three girls all had different outfits;  
Shiki wore a black bustier suit outfit, with heeled black boots, and shoulder-long black gloves. Her outfit reveals her cleavage and the sides of her breasts, and has a peace sign-like buckle holding it together at the top. She wears a long black cape, which is a magenta color on the underside of it, and has a large pink heart buckle holding it together. She sliced some enemies up with her double sided scythe.

Kurumi wore a red- black lolita dress with a pair of spaghetti straps that supported her ample c- cups. She shot some enemies with her long shotgun while she shot euh … herself with her smaller gun. A clock levitated behind her .

Chloe , who didn’t move much, wore a revealing black outfit. Her ample chest was contained by a black piece of cloth. She wore a pair of black panties with matching lacy stockings. The whole was held together with the help of some type of rope. Around her levitated some little drones wich shot every enemy who came to close to the three girls. 

Julian fired a concentrated ball of energy towards the foes wich resulted in a heap of molten metal.   
‘Thanks!’ Chloe looked briefly towards him before continuing fighting the bears. 

Julian watched the battlefield where destruction reigned . He knew he HAD to do something , but what? Then he saw the lady that started this whole ordeal , just standing and watching the chaos. And with that , Julian knew what he had to do. He walked towards her at a slow pace and sped up when he came closer to her . When he was a couple of meters away of Lilith , he wanted to charge a ball of fire.

But because for whatever reason , he couldn’t form one. Lilith , who noticed him, turned around slowly. She produced a nasty smile.  
‘Can’t use magic ? He , I hate your kind …’ Her face looked quite calm.

‘Do you hate humans ?’ Julian looked puzzled.

‘I hate people who use magic . So yeah; you could say I hate humans; Only those with magic, of course’

‘All right , can I ask you one more thing ? Why do you do this ?’

‘I don’t choose what I do nor what I want.’ She looked with a content face around the battlefield . She did that quite some time until she looked into the air with a concerned face.

‘Yes master , I will come back…’She talked to something in the air.

‘Well , looks like enough damage done; Listen Draconias user , this time , you’re lucky but next time we meet ; you’re going down!’

‘I await our next confrontation!’ Julian turned away from her.

‘Come monokuma ! We’re going back!’ In an instant , all the enemies ran towards her and got enveloped in a purple glow . And just like that , they disappeared into nothingness.


	8. piece 8 chapter 1

After the battle , Julian stood there , watching quite lost across the battlefield . He saw destruction everywhere he looked . Amidst the flames and debris from the bears , he saw Shiki lying on the ground . with a considerable speed , Julian walked towards her resting body . Her eyes were closed .

‘Shiki ?’ she opened her eyes .

‘What ? I was , like , waiting for help …’ 

‘Waiting ? And no one comes ? … Sigh … Come on , hop on my back .’

Shiki’s eyes flickered with a hint of amusement and wierdely , some friendship ?

‘I on your back ? But but you are our leader…’ Her face looked unsure .

‘So ? a leader has to look out for his crew , right ?’ Julian smiled a carefree smile . 

Shiki’s cheeks got a rosy colour when she looked in his shining eyes.

She slowly crawled vertically , and shakily grabbed his shoulders . Suprisingly , Julian grabbed her shapely legs . Shiki shrieked a little .

‘Oh sorry !’

‘No it’s … it’s nothing . It’s just , I’ve never touched a boy like this before …’

‘Well Like I say , There’s a first for everything !’ Shiki leaned towards his back, and Julian felt her soft breasts touch him . 

‘Euhm , Shiki … Your … things are touching me …’

‘Well ,as they say , like , there’s a first for everything !’ Shiki apparently enjoyed the attention she got from her leader .

‘Touché! Now , where’s the infirmary ?’ 

After crossing several corridors and some hot springs , Julian and the piggy- back riding Shiki arrived at the infirmary . A blonde busty girl had a list in her hands and checked the wounded. When she saw the duo , she walked towards them .

‘Team?’ the woman sounded quite stern .

‘Team Julian , Shiki…’ Shiki replied from Julian’s back.

‘Hmmmm… Fourth bed , second column.’ The woman made a gesture towards the beds behind her .

‘Thanks Glinda’ Shiki sounded quite tired. Julian moved towards the bed , and dropped Shiki gently onto the bed . Just when Julian was about to check upon the others , he heard something behind his head.

‘Thanks , boss . You’re different !’ Shiki’s face got a smile plastered across it.

With a happy feeling in his chest , Julian walked back to his room . When he arrived there , he found the rest of his team , waiting for him.

‘Hey , guys!’ His team looked at him with strange faces.

‘What are you doing here?’ Vert asked him quite harsh.

‘I came to check upon you all !’ The girls slowly got a rosy colour across their faces .

‘That’s good , but Kotori had a meeting planned with all team leaders !’ Grayfia bowed politely.

‘What?!’ When and where ?!’ Julian practically runned out the room when he heard the location.

He ran all the way tot he top of the airship , and that went on a long time . 

After a good time, Julian arrived at Kotori’s workplace . Through the windows , he saw a dozen of people , sitting around a round table . They were watching some kind of footage from the earlier battle. Julian bocked politely on the door.

‘Come in!’ Kotori’s voice sounded loud , for some reason.

When Julian walked into the spacious room. Arpund the table were some figues seated . Because it was dark for the recording.

‘You are late …’ Kotori’s voice was complemented by the stereo’s that stood beside her.

‘Sorry. I had something to take care off…’ While Julian walked to a free place , he heard a light snicker behind his back. He ignored it. He watched together with the other people ,and what he saw didn’t please him in the least. 

From the beginning of the battle , it was everyone for themselves , nobody looked out for someone else .

Kotori talked through the video , while the other people wrote something down . When all that was done , Kotori said something before everyone left . 

‘You’ll get new missions , gentlemen and ladies so be ready at every moment ! Dismissed !’ 

When Julian wanted to return to his room , Kotori called him to her office , that was located behind the film room .

When she sat , she gave a brown envelope to Julian .He first asked a question.

‘About the battle earlier … Who was that ?’

‘They were part of an organisation that seperated with us quite some time ago . They call themselves ‘ the saviors’.They want to do something with the old gods . what exactly ? We don’t know …’

‘And why were they after me ? ‘

‘Such a great power like yours will definitely help them , with whatever they’re trying to do …’ Julian’s curiousity shifted to the brown envelope.

‘What’s this ?’ Julian looked at the brown material with curiosity.

‘That’s your new mission !’ Kotori said it like it was the most common thing in the world .

‘My new mission ? And what do we do ?’ 

‘sigh … In the envelope is a brief description for the mission but I’ll have to warn you…’  
‘I’m listening …’ Julian felt something was on .

‘We’ve already send a group to that dimension—‘

‘Ho Ho, Stop right there ! Dimension ?’

‘Ugh … dumbass ! There are more worlds out there than the one you knew ! Each where history took another turn on a certain moment.’

‘O…Kay…. That’s new … to say the … least …’ Julian just got mindf*cked.

‘ Well , continuing… We’ve already send a team tot hat dimension but we’ve lost contact with them some time ago . Their leader returned without them , and said that he lost them some time ago.’

‘And that’s just okay . Their leader came back , without them , with a smile on his face ?’

‘… You can see the details of your mission insi—‘

‘Don’t need that , I take that mission . I’m not going to let someone die ! Not again ! Not if I can help it !’ Julian’s nails digged in his wrist and a droplet of blood trickled slowly towards the floor .

‘Okay , I expect you to come tommorow morning . Your teacher will be waiting for you on the upper deck.Dissmissed!’ Kotori sighed and took a bunch of papers from her bureau.  
‘Now, How are we going to explain this tot he higher ups ?’

Julian walked with a double feeling back to his room . On the one side , he wants to save those other teammembers . On the other hand , he was afraid of failing .

When he arrived at his room , he heard a faint crying sound . Whe he stepped through the door , he saw Grayfia crying her heart out , surrounded by the others .

‘What has happened here ?’ Julian asked Vert.

‘She has some …wedding problems. Her husband broke up with her .’ 

Julian’s face darkened while he walked towards the crying woman .

To everyone’s suprise , he gently hugged Grayfia . She looked with a confused look into her leader’s eyes . They shone with comforting gentleness.

‘Don’t cry . It’ll ruin your beautiful eyes !’ Julian decided some compliments would cheer her up . 

Grayfia’s cheeks got a slight rosy colour while she grabbed a handkerchief and wiped her face.

‘Thanks …’ Grayfia smiled a little .

‘You should rest a bit ; We’ve got something to do starting tommorow.’ The girls looked at Julian with curious eyes .

‘Kotori proposed a mission and I accepted . Apparently , there already was a team but they lost contact a while ago …’ 

Rias’ face suddenly got stern .

‘Give me the file !’ She almost grabbed the envelope out of Julian’s hands . with a face filled of fear , she started to look for something .

She abruptly stopped on a particular page and gasped a bit . Julian looked over her back . On it , there was a photo from a girl and a name : Akeno Himejima . 

‘Oh , Akeno , What did you get yourself into ? ‘ She seemed lost in thought .

‘Uhm … Rias ? What’s the matter ?’ Julian was confused at her reaction .

‘Akeno was a good friend of mine , and we messaged each other for fun . But that stopped a while ago …’

‘Let’s save her .’ 

‘Huh?’ Rias looked confused . 

‘Let’s go save her . Together . All those girls .’ Julian’s eyes shone with a healthy fire that burned into all the girls' hearts , in the good way .

‘Dismissed ! Rest a lot ladies !’

 

‘Yeah!’ Everyone was feeling pumped and rearing to go.

After everyone returned to their room , julian saw Rias and Grayfia talking to each other .

‘Girls , aren’t you going to sleep?’ Julian walked towards them .

‘Yeah , in a moment . We were discussing how different you are …’ A blush coloured the two gorgeous faces of the two mature women.

‘Different ? in what way ?’

‘You actually care about you crew !’ Grayfia answered this one.

‘Well , yeah , It’s normal for a leader to care about his crew , isn’t it ?’

‘Normally yeah , but most of them don’t really care about their crew , they’re only in it for the money and fame…’

‘Well , I’m not like that , i think …’ 

‘Well , I’m going to sleep ladies , good night !’ Julian slowly walked towards his room .  
‘Hey wait ! ‘ Rias’ voice sounded behind him .

‘Can we sleep with you ?’ Julian turned around fast.  
‘Why ?’ 

‘Well … We have our reasons …’ Rias was apparently the boldest of the two .

‘Hmmmm , If we hadn’t a mission , then yes. But I like to be fully rested for my first mission . ‘

Rias’ pouting face looked very cute .

‘How about this ? You can’t sleep with me now , but I promise when we arrive at our destination , you can sleep with me ! Sounds good ?’

‘Awwww … But okay !’ Rias and Grayfia found it a good deal and went to bed .  
‘Good grief , this is gonna be a harsh mission .’

‘Backing out ?’ The voice appeared again in Julian’s head .

‘Hell no !’

‘Sigh … I shouldn’t swear with hell or any other place like that , boy !’

‘Why not ?’

‘Let’s just say you can command those places but that’s for later ! Good night !’

And with those words , Julian went to bed .


	9. The mission starts !

After a good rest , Julian and his crew met in their dining room .  
‘Did everyone sleep well ?’ 

‘Yeah !’ Everyone was fired up for their mission .

‘Well then , let’s go !’

Julian followed his team towards Kotori’s room . He politely knocked on the door .

‘Come in!’ Kotori’s voice sounded loud .   
When Julian and his team walked through the door . Kotori stood at the other side of the room , along two other girls – well , a woman and a girl. 

The woman wore a vest with frilly decorations . You could see her lacy black bra that contained her big H- cups. Her short black skirt revealed her lacy black stockings with the straps of her garterbelt . 

Beside her stood a young blonde girl , she couldn’t be over 17 years . She wore a pink regal dress while her hair was put into two golden ponytails . Her deep blue eyes scanned Julian with a digusted face .

‘Really , Kotori ? He isn’t even part of a noble house . You don’t think I’m going with HIM ?’   
She pointed her finger at Julian .

‘Hey , Hey!’ 

‘If you don’t like it , Ravel , Then go back to your home !’ Kotori backlashed back at the blonde girl .

‘No thanks ! I don’t want to go back , to my brother !’

‘Why not ?’

‘I don’t believe I asked you anything , peasant!’ 

‘Why you little –‘

‘That’s enough !’ Kotori sounded annoyed .

‘Julian , Ravel here ( she pointed at the blonde stuck up girl) and Rin( Kotori gestured at the busty woman besides her ) are going to accompany you on your mission . You’ll be trained by Rin and Ravel will be your healer . ‘

‘All right , nice to meet you !’ Julian wanted to shake hands with Ravel but she snorted while she looked away .   
Rin on the other hand gave a polite handshake .

‘Okay… And what is our destination ?’

‘The destination is Geminar . You are going to investigate the dissapearance off the previous team . This was their last message .’

Kotori clicked on a remote control and a video popped up on a white screen . It played a blue haired busty girl that apparently filmed a vlog .

‘Hey , Kotori! Everything goes well here in Geminar , no need to send a diligation ! Over and out!’   
The girl smiled and the video stopped abruptly .

‘What do you think ?’ 

‘Fake .’ Kotori looked at Julian with questions .

‘What do you mean ?’

‘Play it again .’ When the video played again , Julian suddenly yelled ‘stop!’.

‘Do you see the pixelated blur on the top right of the screen ? That can indicate that the video is edited in some sort . However , I can’t say how or when for that matter …’ 

Julian was always interested in computers and that stuff .

‘Hmmmm … interesting . All right , You can go to Geminar !’ 

The newly formed group walked towards the door .  
‘Oh and Julian ?’

‘Yes ?’

‘Come back safely , You your team and the others , ‘kay ?’

‘Of course , boss !’ He closed the door behind him .

‘All right , where to now ?’

Kuroka answered that question .

‘We need to go to the upper deck .’

‘why?’

‘That will be clear when we get there .’ Kuroka waggled her two tails .

When they arrived there , an icy wind flew across the upper deck .

‘W-W-What are we d-d-doing here ?’

Julian was almost freezing . 

Kuroka stood there , focusing on something .

‘What is she doing ?’ 

‘just wait , boss !’ Grayfia politely bowed .

Just when Julian’s fingers almost fell off his hands , he saw a strange circle forming around Kuroka .

When the circle was fully formed , it opened and gave a sight to behold . A beautiful forest. It apparently rained before , because the setting sun lighted the drops of water that fell of the leaves forest with its colours . 

‘Looks peaceful !’

‘Looks can be deceitful, boss!’

Kurumi looked with a discerning eye over the decor .   
‘Well , let’s go , shall we ?’ Julian was overflowing with enthousiasm .

The girls looked at him with a hint of friendship . They all jumped towards the hole . 

Inside it flowed a dark sea of unexplicable waves . Julian couldn’t find the under or upper of the space . 

He saw Chloe and Ravel flow under him , while Grayfia and Rin swam in the air above him . A comical sight , so to speak. 

Just when Julian began to adjust to the weird feeling , he saw a strange white light at the end of the space( no , he wasn’t dead or near dead !) .  
The light engulfed the group and switched into the beautiful scenery from earlier . The only thing was …

‘Uhm , Boss ?’

‘Yes?’

‘Look down , please !’ Chloe was slightly in a panic .

‘Down? Ah yes … that IS quite a distance !’ Julian fell with an excruciating speed , down to the forest , towards the forest. 

‘ Couldn’t you send us elsewhere , Kuroka ?!’

‘Where then ?’

‘Oh , I don’t know . Closer to the ground , maybe ?!’ Meanwhile , the ground came ever closer .

‘Well then , let’s fly !’ Draconias yelled inside Julian’s head . 

In fact , it was so loud that the stars where part of his sight . He saw that Rias , Grayfia unfolded a pair of jet black wings .Ravel sported a flaming pair .

They grabbed respectively Shiki , Haruka and Rin . Elizabeth ,Kuroka and Vert hovered and slowly descended towards the green sea that lied under them .

‘It’s our turn now !’ Julian felt an uneasy feeling under his shoulders and saw two pair of wings sprout from them .

‘What the – ‘ They flapped one time and he felt his speed dicreasing quite a lot .

‘Looks like the peasant also has something !’ Julian heard Ravel’s voice left from him .

‘Hey ! Shut up , will you ?’

They safely landed on the ground … well , almost safely .

‘Oh no , not the trees !’ Julian landed right on the root of a big forest giant . He slided down .

‘Ooooomph ! That hurts !’ Julian held his head between his hands . He heard someone snickering beside him .

‘Looks like the boss isn’t so good after all ! Well , he isn’t a noble so that’s what you get !’ Julian wanted to defend himself , but someone else did that .

‘Ravel , be polite !’ Rin’s voice sounded stern but strangely friendly .

‘Yes , yes…’ Ravels at on a nearby root while the rest sat on the ground .

‘What’s our plan , boss ?’ Vert was curious as how her new boss would react .

‘Well … first , we have to know where we are . Then , we have to lay contact with the local population –‘

‘Why ? Our mission is to secure the other team’s safety , it’s not a diplomatic mission !’ Ravel sat there , obviously annoyed .

‘Yeah , but who says no one saw them while they were here ?’ The team found that very clear .

Suddenly Kuroka turned around .

‘What is it , Kuroka ?’ Kuroka’s ears twitched nervously while she slwoly crawled to the edge of the forest . Julian heard nothing out of the ordinary .

When they arrived there , they saw an airship floating in their direction . It looked like it was a piece of earth that just floated , aside from the tower that stood on the ship . 

‘Well , no time like the present ! Let’s go , girls !’

‘Hey , wait ! Where do you think you’re going !’ Ravel pulled at Julian’s sleeve just as he was going towards the ship .

‘Well , I’m going to ask some questions .’

‘And you think that they are going to give those answers to every random stranger ? ‘ 

‘Euhm … Good point … Hmmmmm , Well then we’re going to say that we’re new personel !’ 

‘Are-you-nuts ! There’s no way , no way I’m going to act like a puny little maid ! I’m a noble , mind you !’

‘You have two choices , ‘’mylady’’ Coming with us and having a room to sleep or staying here in the forest without a roof above your head , it’s your choice !’ Ravel was taken aback with the fierceness Julian said this .

It felt different .

‘I … suppose I will follow you . But only fort his one time !’ 

‘Good by me ! All right , ladies , Let’s go !’

‘Yeah !’ The group jumped from the cliff and landed safely on the ship .

They politely knocked on the door . Julian heard some faint clicking of high heels . The door opened with a faint creaking sound . An old woman stared at Julian and his group .

‘What can I help you with ?’

‘We … uhm … want to apply for a job , miss .’

The lady let her eyes flew over the group . 

‘Follow me .’ The lady walked into a torch lit hallway towards a spot of light.

The spot of light changed into a beautiful room . It was entirely made of marble while the pillars supported all that marble beauty. 

In the middle of the room , stood a little lady sporting golden curls . She wore a regal red dress and had a tired face .

Beside her stood a red haired woman , clothed in a purple shirt under a grey jacket. She also wore a short grey shirt . Her left hip sported a hilt with sword .

‘Maya , what’s this intrusion and who are they ?’

‘They want to apply for a job , Empress Lashara .’ 

When Julian heard that name , he bowed politely , just like the rest of his crew . The one all that happier than the other .’

‘Well , well . And what do you want to do ?’

‘Whatever you see fit , Your Highness.’

‘Well , I need a second bodyguard , so you could do that job !’ 

The empress gestured in Julian’s direction . 

‘Me? Uhm …. Okay!’ 

‘But empress , we don’t even know whether or not he’s trustable !’

‘You’re right , but that will be evident while he works for me , right ? And you’re still with me , aren’t you Chiaia ?’

‘Yes , you’re right , Your highness …’ She still wasn’t convinced .

‘And the rest could pose as maids , if they are good with it ?’ The girls nodded their heads , Ravel very reluncantly .

‘All right ! Now that’s off the way , let’s ---‘

Some animal sounds were heard from the outside .

‘The Koro alarm ! Why ?’ Chiaia runned towards a window and looked outside .

‘Four mechanoids ! And they’re heading towards us! Empress , get yourself in safety !’

‘We did not expect them to attack so soon , but that’s why we have a new bodyguard, is it not ?’

‘Okay , You ! ‘ Chiaia yelled at Julian

‘See to it that the empress is safe !’

‘Leave it to me !’ Chiaia runned through a hallway while the empress runned to a lower location together with Julian . 

‘Make sure you’re safe , girls !’ 

Julian followed the empress to a basement room where a strange machine was resting . A dull thumping sound sounded in the corridor .

Seconds later , a giant blue robot appeared . It had three eyes , and a giant longsword in his left hand . A shield took the place of the left one . His chest consisted of a untransparant white orb .

‘Empress Lashara ! You short riegn has come to an end !’ The robot could talk like a human !

Its sword lunged at lashara with a high speed . Julian pulled a sword from the wall and stopped the deadly swing dead in his tracks .

‘What?!’ Lashara and the robot said exactly the same .

‘Impossible , a mere huma stopping a mechanoids strike ?! That’s outrageous !’  
‘What … are you ?!’

‘I’m your bodyguard , Empress Lashara !’ Julian pushed the sword back to its owner .   
‘Hurgh!’ The robot awkwardly grabbed the sword back . 

‘Run , empress , run ! I’ll handle this one !’ 

‘R-Right !’ Lashara turned around and runned back where they came from .  
‘You’ll pay for that!’

‘Have at you!’ The robot shot a green ball at Julian’s face . A speedy wind blew towards Julian and pushed him back .

‘Come on ! Is that all you can do ?’ Julian hoped to taunt the robot into a fault .

‘Take thi— Agh!’ Another mechanoid rammed itself into the blue one and pushed it back outside .

‘Go towards the empress , I’ll handle this one ! Give her my regards !My name is Wahanly!’

Wahanly’s robot ran after the intruder while Julian ran through the corridor , towards the empress . 

The corridor ended outside on the second floor . Julian saw Lashara standing on the edge of the balcony .

‘You’re finally here …’ Lashara turned around .

‘Sorry , empress . The thing stopped me a tad too long .’ 

‘Now , what are you ?’ The empress was very apprehensive .

‘I’m a human , you highness !’

‘No ordinary human can withstand the power of a sacred mechanoid !’

‘I … uhm … trained for it , empress !’Julian just guessed something .

‘Ah , like that … Okay ! ‘ 

Julian heard slight fwiiiiiiiiiiiii … noise , just like a –

‘Empress ! Get down!’

Julian pushed Lashara down , followed by a spike of pain in his back . He knew what that was . The knife drilled itself into Julian’s shoulder .

‘Damn … it …’ Julian fell on the cold stone while his blood warmed it .

‘Hey , Julian … hey , don’t die on me , hey wake up !’ Julian heard Lashara’s voice slowly drift away into nothingness .


	10. Draconias revealed !!!

Somewhere … in ???

‘Wake up ! Open your eyes , you moron !’

‘Hmmmpprrprppr, Yeah yeah , some minutes please …’ Julian turned around . His eyes were closed , like he was sleeping!

Suddenly , he felt an excruciating hot air wave, burning his eyebrowns off .

‘Aaaaagggghhh !!! Who is there ?!’ Julian opened his eyes and looked around him .

An enormous sea of lively fire stretched out as far as the eye could see . The fire jumped up and down while a giant stream of lava crossed the whole ordeal . 

‘Ah , finally !’ A voice sounded from everywhere .

‘Who’s there ?!’ Julian looked frantically in every direction . But he saw no one .

‘All right , all right . You’ve looked around long enough ! You’re going back so let me keep this brief !’

‘Back to where ?’

‘To the world of the living , duh !’

‘To the – Aaaaaaahhhhh , okya what wanted you to say ?’Everything began flowing back to Julian ; the stabbing , the attack, ...

‘It’s about your powers … Don’t use them when other people are around , ‘kay?’

‘Why not ?’

 

‘You saw how they reacted when you stopped that blade , didn’t you ? I think this dimension’s inhabitants aren’t used to someone doing that and even less accustomised to the concept of magic .That also counts for your crew !’

‘Yeah okay … But if it’s needed then …’

‘Then you may use your powers , yeah yeah !!! All right , now that’s out of the way , it’s time you return to your world ! Go now !’

‘Thanks for the guidance , Draconias !’ A blinding light engulfed Julian’s body while he felt his body levitating . The light continued to brighten until it became black , like a defect lamp . 

Whe he came to , he felt a soft surface under him . It felt like a bed of some sorts . 

‘Hmmmmmmrrrrrrggggg…’ Julian stirred in his bedridden position . 

‘Oh , thank goodness !!! He’s alive !’ Lashara’s voice was the first thing he heard , followed by a sigh of relief of a certain blonde noble .

‘Finally , I don’t know how we were going to explain that !’ 

‘Explain what to who ?’

‘Why should I explain myself to you ? !’ Ravel was going to blow the cover .

Julian opened his eyes and saw Ravel at his right , looking fiercely towards Lashara , who stood at the other side .

Between the two discussing blondes , stood a blonde male wearing a doctor outfit of some sort . 

At the left stood a dark skinned lady , clothed in a white bodysuit that left her shoulders naked to the cold air . The bodysuit began at her modestly sized breasts and leapt over her sides to her right leg . It barely covered her special bits . 

 

A purple haired lady stood next to her , clad in an unusual outfit : Her shoulders were covered with an orange piece of cloth , while her breasts were protected by two pieces of black cloth , held together with a zipper . She also wore an orange skirt that revealed her shapely left leg . 

At the other side stood Lashara and her bodyguard , Chiaia . A violet haired girl looked at Julian with eyes filled of curiousity . She wore a rose/white skin tight bodysuit : Her left breasts was accentuated by a strap of rosy cloth . Her hair was splitted in two ponytails . 

Julian’s team sat on some chairs , watching their leader closely .

‘Thank you for your help !’ Julian always was polite .

Some members of the visitors gasped .

‘Come here !’ The purple haired woman almost jumped on Julian while she hugged him with his head right between her breasts .

‘Hmmmppppfff! Can’t !! Breath—‘

‘Hey , big sis mexiah ! Release him , he’s still recovering !’ Chiaiah runned towards her sister and pulled her away from him . 

‘We think we all can stand that advice !’ Lashara Turned around and walked through the door , followed by the dark skinned lady and the violet haired girl . The male person closed the door ebhind him . Only his team remained right now .

‘Girls , I have something to say to you all !’ His team moved closer to him , with curiousity in their eyes .

‘It’s actually something more like a warning ; Don’t use your powers here !’

‘Why not ?’ Kurumi tilted her head .

‘The inhabitants here aren’t used to magic or other things than those mechanoids . So I think it’s wise to try to never use magic or the like . Understood?’

‘Yeah ! ‘ 

‘All right , take some rest to heart , ladies ! Good night !’

‘Good night boss !’ The girls left the room .

‘Uhm Ravel ?’

‘What’s it this time ?’

‘I just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier !’ Ravel blushed a little .

‘W-W-Whatever ! I didn’t do it to help you ! Goodnight boss!’ She ran out of the room with a flustered face . Julian walked on the balcony from his room and watched the glorious sun rise at the horizon .

‘Beautiful … I wonder what we will encounter on our stay here ?’

The next day …

‘Wake up ,sleepyhead ! Empress Lashara wants to see you !’ Julian heard a cheery voice yell in his ear .

‘Not so loud ! I want to sleep !’ Julian turned around and went to sleep again .

‘Empress Lashara wants to see you , now !’ A stream of cold water fell on Julian’s face , wich resulted in him jumping almost right on the ceiling . He fell on the ground.

He saw a brown haired lady , who looked at him with twinkling eyes . She wore a grey dress , with a matching corset pushing up her breasts . She looked at Julian with blushing cheeks .

‘He has a good body …’ The girl already was under partial control of the bracelet .   
‘You said the Empress wanted to see me ? Where ? ‘ Julian took his shirt and pulled it over his head . 

‘In her throne room ! Hurry !’ She pushed him through the door and into the hallway . He walked through it and he arrived in the same room as earlier . 

‘There you are ! Come here !’Lashara stood before a big window in lead . She grabbed something and leapt to the middle of the room. Julian knelt before her .

‘In the name of the royal family of Shitoreiyu , I , Empress Lashara Earth , take you into my service as bodyguard and protector .’ She tapped Julian’s shoulders with the sword she was holding . 

‘I hope you don’t let me down !’ Lashara gave the sword to him . It was not really decorated but Julian felt that it was fairly balanced and quite light too !

‘I won’t let you down , Empress!’ 

‘Rise !’ Julian stood proudly , with his sword at his left hip .

‘Now , for your clothes …’ The Empress let her eeys dart over his body . 

‘What’s wrong with them ?’ 

‘You have to understand : There are many nobles and royalty in the Holy Land and we need to make a good impression .’ Chiaia spoke from the window .

‘Angela , Vanessa ! Give this boy a good rub down and some new clothes !’ The girl that woke Julian from his sleep appeared left from him .

Another girl , wearing the same clothes as Vanessa , appeared. She had sliver coloured hair , wich conceiled her left eye .

‘Yes , Empress !’ And they pulled him away , down the hallway . 

The two ladies , who were well formed , walked him towards the guest bathroom. 

Vanessa turned on the water while Angela creeped up Julian .

‘Now , disrobe yourself , sir !’ 

‘Uh … Now ? With you here ?’ Julian looked at the two ladies .

‘Yeah , how else are we going to wash you ? Agnela’s eyes turned a little hazy .

‘Everything all right ?’ But the answer was given by Draconias.

‘You have to adjust to this ! This is one of your many powers : Most females become submissive in your vicinity ! You can ask everything you want and they do it !’ He sounded quite proud of himself .

In the meantime , Vanessa stood beside her friend . They gently grabbed him and pulled him out of his clothes .


	11. Arrival at the Holy Land!

After the scrubbing bath , Julian put on his new clothes . A clean , grey smoking of some sort . It was buttoned thight with golden buttons , at his left side . His grey pants were ironed stiff , and his shoes reflected the bright afternoon sun . 

‘Nice outfit ! We like it !’ Lashara’s voice sounded through the hallway behind Julian . She walked towards him .

‘That’s better ! Now , you look just like a bodyguard .’ Julian really wasn’t convinced .

‘But I can’t move as well as before ! How am I going to protect you ?!’

‘Normally , you don’t have to defend us when we’re in the holy land .’

‘What’s the holy land ?’ Julian didn’t think about the question and before he knew it , it was already said .

‘You … don’t know about the holy land ? !’ Lashara , Chiaia and the servants all looked at him with absurdness in their eyes .

‘Uhm … Of course I do !!! I was just kidding , Hahaha … ha … ha …’ Julian quickly shut his mouth .

Lashara looked at him with concern .

‘All right !!!!!’ Lashara turned around , calling a servant .

‘Go see Wahanly Shume and ask to meet us in the meeting room !’

The servant retuned on his steps to relay the message to the girl . Lashara’s group moved tot he running room . On the way , they passed a beautiful corridor with huge colored glasses . On the outside of the coloured material , Julian saw a whole group of floating devices , delivering goods on the left side of the ship .

When they arrived at the meeting room , the purple haired girl stood already there . When she heard the faint clicking of Lashara’s heels , she turned around and kneeled before the Empress .

‘It’s an honor to meet you , Empress !!’ She hoped for good news .

‘Yes. Now , on to more serious matters : I’d like to hire your services , Wahanly Shume !!’

Wahan’s heart jumped from joy when she heard those words leave the empress mouth .

‘I-I’m honoured , Empress Lashara !!!’ Lashara bowed even deeper .

‘Stand up , Wahanly Shume !!! From now on , you’re in my service !!!’ Wahanly stood right up and looked at the caravan that moved beside the window .

‘If you would excuse me , I’m going to help unload my cargo !!!!’ And she left after a polite bow to the Empress .

‘Is this really a good idea to hire her ? Her repution isn’t exactly spotless …

‘What do you think ?’ The next question was directed to Julian ,who thought about the choices he made .

‘Well , I don’t know about her reputation , but she DID help me yesterday to fend off that blue mechanoid’

‘A … blue … mechanoid ???’ chiaia’s eyes were filled with fear for something .

‘I think that’s proof enough to hire her !!!’ A servant came running towards Lashara , and bowed politely .

‘Empress Lashara , We’re close to the Holy Land ! Please make your way to the upper deck !’ The group moved to a lift , wich transported them to the uppermost deck. They looked upon two cliffs that were part of forests 

. In the distance , a big white structure lied , resting in the afternoon sun . It seemingly was made of pure white stone and a strong one at that . It looked more like a inpregnable fortress than a land , In Julian’s opinion .

‘Empress Lashara!!!’ Wahanly was riding a hovering motorcycle and stopped before Lashara.

‘I’m gonna go ahead!!! What’s up , Julian ? I’ll see you later !!!’

‘Why don’t we go together to the Holy Land ?’

‘There are certain conventions for entering the Holy Land . The Swan is supposed to enter it outside the draft.’ Chiaia’s suspicion of Julian kept rising .

Julian noticed a white mist hanging above their heads .

‘What’s that ? . He felt the ship going up , through the swirly mist .

‘This is Ena’s draft . It keeps sacred mechanoid from going higher than a specific point . Isn’t it rather pretty ?’ 

Meanwhile , the ship continued to glide through the air . It halted in a dock , where a red ship already laid ready .

‘Iew,Havoniwan’s ship … like That’s what we wanted to see upon our arrival…’ Lashara’s eyes darted over the noticable smaller ship . Chiaia knew what was going on that head of hers . While they walked through the courtyard , Julian saw only girls , and some boys  
. And those girls were looking at him . He could see some high buidings in the distance .

‘Are all these girls going to apply fort he Holy land ?’

‘Of course ! They’re all nobles from all over this world .’ They continued their way , until a golden haired boy and a brown haired lady walked into their feet .They both bowed , and Chiaia blushed in return .

‘It’s good to see you , Empress! We were worried about the attack yesterday!’ The boy looked at Chiaia.

‘Good to see you too, Chiaia ! I hope the battle wasn’t too difficult .’

‘No , no , not at all !’ She blushed a little .

‘Good …’ The boy’s eyes rested on Julian’s figure .

‘What an eyesore … ‘

‘I hope to see you later , Your highness !’ The two bowed politely , before walking away .

Lashara , Chiaia and Julian walked towards a huge building , build from a white stone . Julian was wondering if his crew was alright when Lashara explained what the colloseum was .

‘It’s made for Sacred Mechanoids so It’s fairly big . They are enclosed by the draft and pillars while they fight , so moving is terrifically diffucult ‘  
‘It doesn’t look so hard …’ Julian inspected the battlefield . He saw a cave , where a Black machine hovered .

‘What’s that ?’

‘That’s the original Sacred Mechanoid . ‘

‘The original , huh ?’ Julian didn’t know why , but he felt like it wanted to crush him .

‘Groooooooooooooooooooggggghhhh!!!’

‘What was that ?!?!’

‘It can’t be that Sacred Mechanoid ! It hasn’t moveD for millenia !’

‘……………’ Julian felt some power seeping from that machine , but it was weak …

‘A-Anyway … Let’s go tot he headmistress’ office !’

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
‘Hmph!’

‘Hmph!’

The group stood in the office of the Holy land’s headmistress . Lashara looked at a brown haired girl . She wore the same uniform as Lashara .

‘Who’s this girl ?’

‘She’s Maria Nanadan from Havoniwa … She’s Empress Lashara’s cousin .’

‘I’ve got the feeling they’re not the best of friends … Like , not at all …’

‘They’ve been through a lot …’

Julian ha was watched from somewhere and looked right in the eyes of Maria’s attendant .She was quite beautiful . Her white hair complemented her silk white skin . Her light blue dress hugged her curvy body tightly .

‘I must say , Lashara , I was honestly worried when I heard of the attack !’

‘Empress ! And there’s no need to lie , Maria!’

‘I’m not lying . I was worried some people may get injured because of your unfortunate conduct . Right , Yukine ?’

She nodded briefly .

‘Hmpfh! Your face is unfortunate !’ Lashara turned her back to her cousin.

‘Oh ? I see you’ve got a cute new attendant !’ She walked towards Julian , before Lashara quickly flipped up her long skirt .

A lacy light blue underdress waved through the air . Julian politely looked away while Maria pushed her undergarments down .

‘What did you do that for ?’

‘Nice to see you still have terrible taste !I bet it’s due to immaturity!’

‘What do you mean , terrible ?’

‘That amount of lace is hardly appropriate . A GOOD princess musn’t waste the national budget on such things .’

‘It’s a traditional form of lace from MY country . In fact , even a small child could make it .Unfortunately , your country misses that special trait.’

‘Kids making lace is hardly special !’

Those words triggered a second skirt flipping , but this time it was Lashara’s undergarments that became visisble .

‘Why am i not surprised you chose a childish colour like purple ?’

‘Tis a royal colour and unlike you , I am an Empress !’

‘A childish Empress who almost got assissinated because no one respects her !’

‘Well , I think you’re both acting like children…’

Two pairs of angry eyes looked at Julian .

‘I didn’t say anyth—‘

‘Shut up ! Tell us , wich one do you like the most ?’

‘Wich what ?’

They both lifted their skirt to see wich one he liked best .

‘Well , Wich one ? I promise I won’t be angry when you choose Maria’s atrocity !’

‘That is not at all true …’

‘I’ll forgive you if you pick Lashara’s , only out of loyalty for your pitiful master .’

Julian didn’t kno what to do , because whatever he picked , somebody will be angry . Just when he was thinking this , Julian felt a soft pull on his shirt . 

Yukine pulled up her skirt and revealed a light rosy underskirt .

‘I like hers the most …’

‘Yukine!’ The two nobles dropped their skirts , just on the moment the Headmistress walked in the room .

She was an old lady with puffing cheeks . She also wore a dress similar to the two nobles .

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile , In the Ahou barrier workshop…

‘This is fantastic ! I’ll become a sacred machamaster and Empress Lashara took me into her service ! It turned out better than I have ever imagined !’

‘Bonk bonk bonk!’

‘Huh ?’

When Wahanly opened the door , three girls stood before her , all with a smirk on their face .

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	12. Enter the Phaleorg !!!

I want to make an important announcement ! I know I’m not a good writer , but please , give me constructed critisism please!

‘Honestly , why did we have to endure all that , just for the privilege of starting school ?!’ Lashara stood on a wooden bank , angry about the incident earlier .

Meanwhile , Julian was pulling at a leather collar Lashara gave him .

‘Do NOT take that off ! That’s proof you’ve got permission you may enter our dorm !’

‘But , Empress Lashara …’

‘If you’re not happy with it , I’ll be happy to add a leash for you !’

‘Yeah , no , people may be getting a weird idea from that …’

Lashara didn’t notice their conversation.

‘Really , why did you to be so inconsiderate !’

‘What ???’

‘She’s talking about earlier …’

‘Yeah , I think flipping up each other’s skirt isn’t very considerate either , but that’s just me …’

‘The only thing they’re allowed to wear are those boring uniforms so they compete with who has the best undergarments.’ When Lshara began speaking again , the two jumped into polite standings .

‘Speaking of wich , We cannot believe how rude Maria’s little attendant Yukine was . How dare she barge in a duel between us .What was she thinking ?!’

‘I think she tried to stop you two from fighting . You can’t really blame her fort hat , can you ?’

‘Excuse us ?’

‘Well , If I’d picked one of you two , You won’t stop arguing …’

‘True , Maria is beyond stuborn .’ Chiaia’s reaction was pretty clear …

‘She’s not the only one …’ 

‘What was that ?!’

‘Nothing !’

‘ What did you find of Yukine , by the way ?’

‘What do you mean ?’

‘Well … There’s a decent chance you might marry her someday .It would be horrible when she fails to complete her given duty . So do your best to know her better , okay ?’’

‘… come again ?’

‘Sacred mechanoids are the ultimate weapons in this world . As such , marriages are strictly supervised by the country’s in order to produce highly gifted children . You could see it as breeding horses , and sacred mechamasters are like our own thorough breed . Yes , basically , marriage is like a stud sevice here !’

‘Did you say stud service ?!’

‘Too blunt , Empress !’

‘Hey , hey , don’t look at me ! As a matter of fact , there are way more Girls than boys in this world so like it or not , the chances are you’re going to marry someone someday !’

Julian frantically looked around , at all girls who threw some stealthy eyes at him.

‘Female sacred Mechamasters can fall in love with and marry anyone , except for a male Sacred Mechamaster as long they fullfil their duties . But male Sacred Mechamasters don’t get the same luxury , because they’re so rare !’

‘I don’t care what you say ! I’m not a horse !’

‘You don’t care what I say ?!’

‘Wait a sec … If that’s true , Is there some possibility that i wind up marrying … you ?’

‘If I hear you saying that ever again , I’ll make sure you’ll seriously regret it !’

‘Yes , Ma’am!’

‘There you are !! I need you to stand as a witness for me , Chiaia !’ Wahanly ran Julian upside down while Chiaia looked at Lashara .  
The Three girls walked somewhere else while Julian saw Shiki and Rias walking to him .

‘Is the grass , like, very comfy , boss ?’ Shiki smiled .

‘Yeah , It’s pretty comfortable … What can I do for you ?’ Julian jumped back on his feet while Rias gave a report on what they had found out .

‘Apparently , Akeno’s group was here a short period of time while they worked here . Her Leader was nowhere to be found …’

‘What a loser ! Abandoning his teammates on a mission ? Is he a moron or something ?!’

‘Yeah , that’s highly likely …’

‘Oh well , that’s something to go with , I suppose … ‘

‘What do you mean ?’

‘We now know that they were here before they disappeared so someone has to know where they went , right ?’

‘Sounds logical .’

‘But now something else , do you want to come look to something ?’

‘Something like what ?’

‘Dunno , Wahanly came running here , saying she needed a witness …’

‘Ohhhh, I want to see that ! I can’t wait to post that on my blog !’

‘Your … blog ??? Oh well , can you get the rest too ?’

‘Why ?’

‘It’s better to understand how this world works , right ?’

‘… Okay …’ Rias ran back to get them while Shiki and Julian followed the Empress .

‘Hey boss ?’

‘hmmmm?’

‘Thank you .’

‘What for ?’

‘For helping me on the ship , of course ! Without you , I would be bedridden for , like, a week or something !’

‘No thanks needed ! That’s what a leader of a group does , isn’t? And Shiki ? Just call me Julian … I don’t like being called boss !’

‘He really is something different !’ Shiki’s smile lighted the court even more .

‘Okay , Julian !’

While they were talking , they arrived at a huge stone tablet . At two sides of the tablet stood a metal armour – like thing .

‘Cool , I’m gonna take some pics ! Be back in a flash !’

Shiki ran to the two silvery objects while the rest of Julian’s crew arrived .

‘OI , boss , Why are we here again ?’

‘To see a duel of some sort , apparently …’

‘A duel ? I really wanted to play some more games …’ Vert pouted cutely .

‘Hmmmm , I wonder if somebody dies … then can I grab their time !’ Kurumi looked forward to it , maybe not in the correct way …

‘Those things look exactly like my dolls ! Do you think I can play with them ?!’ Haruka licked her sexy lips when she thought of the idea .

‘Why do I need to be here , between non nobles ?’ Ravel also arrived .

‘Another complaint like that and I let you do the laundry for a week .’ Rin stood behind her .

‘Fine …’

‘What are those things anyway nya ?’ Kuruko laid herself on the grass .

‘Those are –‘

‘Those are called moving armour .’

‘Mexiah ?! What are you doing here ?!’

‘I’m a teacher in the Holy Land , sister . Isn’t it normal for me to be here ? ‘ The blonde male teacher besides her answered next .

‘A lot of students like to challenge newcomers this time of year , so we’re on patrol .’

Mexiah saw Julian sittingon the grass , and leapt to him .

‘This is how I dress in the Holy Land . You like ?’

‘Yeah , you look cool !’

‘Thanks , I’m glad you’re a fan !’ And with those words , Mexiah hugged him tightly .

‘Yeah , me too , uhm Miss Mexiah ? S-Should you be leaning against me like that ?’

‘Julian , Would you do me a little favor and call me big sis instead ?’

‘That doesn’t look like a good idea to me !’

‘Why not ?’

‘Long story …’ Julian looked pretty remorsefull

‘Oh , okay … Well , take a look at the moving armours .’ Mexiah tried to get Julian’s mind elsewhere .

‘We use them to train the resistance to Ahou energy of Sacred Mechamasters .’ 

‘What’s Ahou ?’ Rias also returned and sat on the ground .

‘ A form of energy . It’s pretty unbelievable you don’t know about it …’ 

‘Anyway , do they need to wait any longer ?’ Julian tried to get the conversation elsewhere , as fast as possible .

Chiaia gasped a little and turned around . 

‘Is everyone ready ? Then , let the duel begin !’

Wahan’s enemy began with a simple testing manoevre . Her sword flicked left and Wahan tried to block it .

But fors ome reason , her armour didn’t respond smoothly enough and came way too late . The electrical sword swiped through her left hip , leaving a red mark .

‘Do you see the place she was hit , Julian ? It isn’t becase the armour aren’t limbs that there aren’t consequences for getting hit ! The armour calculates the amount of damage dealt and limits your movability accordingly .’

‘Interesting…’

During this explanation , Wahanly suffered from another blow , this time was her arm the unfortunate receiver .

‘Why the hell are his movements so crappy ?!’

‘Ha you’re way too slow !’ Her enmy kept slashing away , without much finesse . 

But Julian’s attention wasn’t directed at the stone slab anymore . his eyes looked at the building behind it . specifically , the roof . Some one stood up there , watching the two armours fight .

It was a girl . And beside her were …

‘Those bears again !’ Julian litteraly blurted it out , not knowing most of the people around him didn’t understood him .

‘What do you mean ? ‘ Rin jumped to her legs while Julian drew his sword .

‘Miss Mexiah , would you be so kind to evacuate the place ?’

‘Why ? There’s a duel going on , we can’t interfere now !’

‘Just do it already!!’ Julian’s voice was distorted with anxiousness . His sword flickered in the warm midday sun .

‘Alright … but you have to tell me later what’s going on , right ?! Listen , all of you ! Due to a unplanned situation , we need you to go shelter yourself ! Follow me !’ Mexiah rounded up the students and ran away with them .

In the meantime , the lady on the roof made a simple gesture with her hand . Two of those strange black- white bears jumped frm the roof and ran towards the fleeing group of students .

‘Don’t think so !’ Julian grabbed his sword and swung his sword right on the enemy . It went right through it , like a hot spoon through a ball of ice cream .

‘Keep going ! It’s way too dangerous here !’ The two parts exploded right besides Julian .

‘Oooommmpphhh ! Damn it !’ He smelled something burning and looked at his left leg . He saw a part of his trousers , burning away everything it crossed paths with .

‘awawawawawa !!! Hot ! Hot ! Hoooot!!’ Julian pulled the burning piece of his trousers and threw it far away .

‘Much better !’ When he joined the fray again , Julian saw Wahanly running from some bears . Julian tried to protect her , but the bots exploded before he even got there . Rin threw her kukri’s right into the attackers with ease .

‘A…ha …. That takes care of it …’

On the other side , Wahan’s enemy leapt in the wrong direction . She leapt directly towards the bears .

‘Hey , what are you doing ?! Come back this instant !’

Julian runned after the girl , together with Haruka and Vert at his side .

‘We … we need … to get to … Mistress Phaleorg …’ Almost like they’re brainwashed , the girl ran all the way through the battlefield. All the way tot he lady that stood on the roof , watching the chaos .

‘Mistress , I did my job ! May I receive my reward now ?!’

‘Wait until we arrived at home ! And until we have disposed of our uninvited guests …’ The lady looked in the direction of the arriving Julian and his team . Now they were closer , Julian took a closer look at the culprit .

She was quite the beautiful woman . She wore a revealing dark blue dress that was fitted for a fancy party .The bottom of the dress swirled around her legs each time she took a step , like a river. 

Her curvy form was accuentuated by her black stockings that were visible each time she took a step with her ice blue high heels . Her golden hair flowed behind her with each gust of wind . Phaleorg’s green eyes looked Julian dead in his vivid blue . 

Her head was adorned with a silver diademe with a blue gem in the middle of it . The piece of mineral looked so pure that it looked like you could dive right into it .

Julian felt a pulling force at his left arm while a flickering shimmer lighted up Phaleorg's gem .

‘Well , well … what do we have here ? The Draconias user ?’ Her lips transformed into a mocking smile .

‘And in what way does that concern you ?’

‘Hey , don’t get so upset with me ! I only state the obvious !’

‘Why are you here ?’ Rin took over the conversation.

‘Well , a little dolfin told me that someone interesting had arrived here … and look who I find ! It’s like going after a boy and later finding out he’s prince ! ‘

‘ Is that everything ?’

‘Why should I tell you ? I should freeze you through your bones !’ 

And with those words , her right hand became engulfed in a blue-ish flame .

‘The hell is that ?’ Julian looked carefully at the woman’s movements .

But he didn’t have to wait for the answer . With a fluid motion , the woman threw the light right at the group . While it travelled through the air , it changed into a barrage of countless icicles .

They flew everywhere , leaving a whistling sound behind . 

‘Holy shit ! That’s wasn’t exactly what I was expecting!’ Julian jumped over one freezing projectile , while he got another one to the face .  
‘Argh ! ‘ Julian felt a droplet of blood trickling down his face .

‘I thought the Draconias – user was worth more than this loser !’ Phaleorg charged another attack , until she heard a portal opening behind her .  
‘Tsh , looks like time’s up … Well then , Draconias , see you later ! Maybe you’ll be a little more fun !’

And with a quick jump , she dissapeared into the hole .

‘What … was that ?’ Ravel was busy healing a scrape in Haruka’s right arm .

‘Dunno . But I know this mission won’t be that simple anymore …’


	13. Consequences !!!

I want to make an important announcement ! I know I’m not a good writer , but please , give me constructed critisism please!

After the unwelcome battle , Julian’s group returned to the fled students , unbeknowst to the prying eyes , looking through the leaves .

When they arrived in the colloseum , they saw a whole group of girls . And some boys too .  
And they all looked in Julian’s direction …

‘What’s up with those faces ?’ They all looked afraid of him , but also a little curious. But one face missed from the whole group…

‘ Where is Emp-‘

‘Care to give an explanation to us ?’ An angry voice sounded behind Julian .

‘Crap ! I was afraid for this !’ He turned around slowly and saw a furious Lashara with an even more pissed bodyguard . 

She walked up to Julian and slapped him right across the face .

‘Oof !’ A gasp travelled through the mass that watched the conversation .

‘Why didn’t you tell something ?!’

‘About what ?’ Julian tried to minimize the damage , wich rewarded him with another slap across the face . Another gasp came from the gathered students. 

‘You now really well what I mean !!’ Chiaia was furious .

‘Chiaia !!’ Lashara called her bodyguard back from her fury .

‘Let’s go somewhere else shall we ? And the rest of you come to !’ Lashara looked in Julian’s eyes before turning around and walking away .

Julian followed her , worried what she might have to say . 

His team walked behind him .  
After a while , they arrived at a huge grey building . Angela and her counterpart, Vanessa already waited for her .

‘Welcome home , Empress !!!’

‘Prepare a cup of tea for me and set it in the meeting hall , please !!’ Lashara quickly gave her orders while she walked through the richly decorated hallway . It shone an aura of peace .

‘Seat yourself…’

‘O-Okay…’

After they all seated , and received a delicious cup of tea , began Julian with his explanation . About everything : Why they were here , who they were and …

‘Why did they attack you ?’

‘… I … don’t know …’

‘Don’t lie !!’ Chiaia still was pissed .

‘We’re at war with them .’ Rin state this fact like it was nothing .

‘We are ?!’ That’s the first time Julian heard about that .

‘You are what ?! And you dare show your face to the Empress of Shitoreiyu ?!’

‘Chiaia , calm down !’ 

Lashara saw how Julian unclasped his sword from his hip .

‘What are you doing now ?’

‘Well , I figured you wouldn’t like to have a dangerous person like me as your bodyguard , so I return this weapon to you …’

‘I appreciate your concern , but that isn’t necessary . You stay right here, as my second bodyguard!’

‘But Empress , he’s in war with somebody!’

‘Not just somebody , a whole organisation is after us .’ Rin stayed pretty calm.

‘See ?! They’re dangerous and not just for us , but for the Holy Land too!’

‘Would you calm down ? ‘

‘R-Right , I’m sorry , Empress …’

‘Going from what I know , those enemies are already here , right ?’

‘Uh , yeah , I think so …’

‘Well then your powers will be usefull , wouldn’t they ?’

Julian began to understand what the Empress thought .

‘Oh , I got it ! Yeah , they will !’

‘And honestly , I doubt that one bodyguard is enough against those powers …’ 

‘Well , I think Chiaia won’t have any problems with those bears …’

‘T-Thank you …’ Chiaia blushed a little . But not after the next sentence.

‘But that girl is way too strong .’

‘Say that again ?!’

‘Can you dodge a whole barrage of floating icicles ?’ Julian decided to just say everything .

‘What are you doing ?! They may not know that you can use magic !’ Draconias began mixing with the conversation .

‘Yeah , but right now , we have to give them all the information we’ve got !’

‘Really , sometimes , I can’t follow your train of thought …’

‘No one could …’

‘F-Floating icicles ?’ Chiaia was pretty confused , just like Lashara.

‘What do you mean by that , Julian ?’

‘Me , Rias , Grayfia , Kuroka , Ravel and that lady from earlier all can use magic .’

‘Magic ? Hahahahaha … ha …ha. You’re serious ?’ Chiaia looked at Julian's serious face.

‘Does it look like this is the moment to joke ?’

‘But , magic is something from fairytales …’

‘I also thought that at first , but it’s real !’ 

Lashara and Chiaia had a little trouble to comprehense all that information .

‘ O-okay … well , I think we need a little rest to understand all of this …’ Lashara looked really dumbfounded .

‘Yeah , you’re right …’

‘By the way , Empress …’ Rin apparently wanted something from her .

‘What is it ?’

‘Do you have something like a personal training ground ?’

‘Why?’

‘We need to train if we want to make a chance at winning the battle between that lady’s forces and ours .’ Lashara thought for a moment .

‘It’s not really a training field , but there’s a field behind our dorm so if that can help you …’

‘That will suffice , thank you .’ Rin turned around and walked away .

‘Well then , we’re going to sleep .' Lashara turned around , towards her king size bedroom.

‘Yeah , I suppose we should do that as well …’ Julian and his team turned around and walked to their own rooms .

‘Oh , yeah , Julian . Your room is on the second floor , on the far left side of the hallway .’ 

‘Okay , thanks Chiaia!!’ Julian turned around but a pull on his shirt stopped him .

‘Hey , did you really mean what you said earlier ?’

‘What do you mean ?’

‘About that I can fight against those bears but not against that girl ?’ Julian couldn’t see where she was going with this .

‘Well , yeah . She looks pretty good with her magic .’

‘Then , I want to train with you !’ A fierce fiire burned in Chiaia’s eyes .

‘Why ?’ 

‘If I can’t protect the Empress , then what kind of bodyguard am I ?!’ Chiaia looked in panic .

‘Chiaia , calm down …’

‘Huh ?’

‘Look , if that lady attacks again , you’ll have my word I’ll protect all of you . My team , the Empress , you , all the students … you’ll have my word for that !’ Julian gave Chiaia a carefree smile .

‘You … you promise ?’ 

‘ Yes .’

‘All … all right then , I’ll leave you alone then …’ Chiaia turned around , a heathy red colour covering her cheeks . Julian stepped up the staircase , unbeknowst to the spying eyes of his team .

‘I wonder if he can keep his promise , as a non- noble ‘ Ravel was cramped up inside the closet that stood under the staircase .

‘ If he was a noble , what would you think of him ?’

‘Then , I-I suppose he’s a good leader …’ She blushed a little.

‘Well , well , well , do I see a little red under your eyes , Ravel ?’ Kurumi mocked her a little .

‘Shut up !’

‘ I personally think he’s different than the others …’ Vert also mixed in the discussion

‘How so ?’

‘He really cares about us . He doesn’t want us to get injured … ‘

‘You do know that does sound childish , don’t you ?’Ravel was ehr usual sceptic self again. 

‘Yeah , but if your mind is up for it , people can do great things…’ Elizabeth’s voice sounded pretty soft.

‘What do you mean , Nya ?’ Kuroka stretched her body out on the warm carpet .

‘His mind is one of the strongest I have ever witnessed . I think we can suspect extraordinary things from him …’

‘Yeah , especially he’s got that bracelet to help him …’ 

‘Hey , girls … Where is Shiki ?’ Rias looked around if she saw the busty blonde .

‘She wouldn’t …!’ The whole group stormed out of the closet and ran to the second floor.  
Meanwhile , on that specific floor ….

‘You want what ?!’ Julian almost fell on the ground .

‘I want to sleep with you !’ Shiki blushed a little when she blurted out those words .

‘ And why would you want that ?’

‘Well … apparently , it’s a custom to sleep with a Draconias user . When you do , you get , like, tons of good things happening to the one who sleeps with him !’

‘How wrong can you understand such a sentence ?’ Julian thought of that , when Draconias answered for him.

‘Well , that’s not even half of the truth . Apparently , there’s a legend going around when someone makes children with you , they attain something similar to god like status .

‘What did this bracelet’s previous owners do exactly ?’ 

‘So , what do you say , Julian ?’ Shiki’s eyes shone with excitement .

‘ But -But , sleeping together is something you only should do with someone you love , right ?’ Julian tried to wriggle his way out of things .

‘So , what’s your point ?’ 

‘Huh?’

‘ Think of it as a repayment for helping me !’

‘ But you don’t have to repay me for that ! Just know that I helped you and that’s it , no need to pay me back !’

‘But – But !!’ Julian grabbed hold of Shiki’s bare shoulders while he thought of a compromise .

‘ Listen Shiki , you can sleep with me …’

‘Really , oh thanks Julian!’

‘But only the day after tomorrow , all right ?’

‘All All right , Julian .’ Shiki looked a little bummed but got over it very quickly .

‘Now , what should I wear ?’ Just when she was thinking this , the two heard some stumbling down the hallway .

‘Shiki , don’t you dare !’ Rias ran towards the blogging blonde .

‘He’s not yours for the taking !’ Grayfia pulled the hugging Shiki from her boss .

‘ Hey , hold it down a little ! The Empress already sleeps !’ Julian wispered while giving a warning to the fighting girls .

‘If you don’t want Shiki to hog me , then device a scheme to distribute the days so that anyone gets what she wants !’ Julian really didn’t know what he was getting into when he said this .

‘Hmmmm , all right … But who’ll do that ?’

‘ I think Elizabeth is the most appropriate person for that …’

‘Why me ?’ Julian had a pretty normal reason .

‘You’re a person who’s pretty calm , under all situations .’ 

‘ That’s true …’

‘So you’ll device that scheme , right ? And remind to leave the day after tomorrow open for Shiki , I promised her …’

‘Already ?! Oh well , I wanted to be the first but I suppose I can be the second .’ Rias looked a little dissapointed .

‘You do it your own way , but I’m going to sleep ! Good night , ladies !!’ Julian turned around and walked into his room .

‘I’m going to sleep too , see you later !’ The group moved towards their own sleeping quarters for a relaxing sleep , free from all worries …  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Meanwhile , at another dorm ….

‘And that’s the gist of it .’

‘Hmmmm , what in the world is that bodyguard of Lashara ?’


	14. training and a steamy situation

After an earnest rest , the group met each other at the dining table . The place where Lashara had a special announcement to make .

‘Julian , from tommorow on , you’ll work in the Holy Land !’ Julian almost blew his juice through the sky . He swallowed it but choked on the sweet fluid a bit .

‘What ?! But Empress , I’m your bodyguard ! I can’t go working somewhere else and leave you unprotected !’

‘Well , we’ll be in the Holy Land attending school so you can keep an eye on us while doing work !’

‘And what’s the reward for doing so ?’ 

‘He , funny you ask . Money , of course !’ A shimmering was seen in Lashara’s eyes . Apparently , There’s some connection with her and money …

‘ Hey , Empress Lashara , no offence but … are you broke ?’

‘Not in the least !!!! ‘ Lashara’s cup almost broke in pieces with the force she used for settig ito ne the ground .

‘Then , why –‘

‘We simply can’t pay you out of the nationale budget ! So you’ll have to work for it !’ Lashara became pretty annoyed for some reason .

‘Yeah , okay …’ Julian still wasn’t convinced .

‘You need to report at the headmistress’ office in the morning so don’t oversleep yourself !!’ 

‘Yeah , okay , but what should I do today ???’

‘Oh , I already know what you should be doing today …’ Rin had a really strange smirk on her lips .

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........................  
‘And twenty push-ups more , come on !’ Rin stood before Julian , seeing he did the exercice like he’s supposed to .

‘Hey , let me rest for a bit !’

‘This is just preparatory exercices ! The real training hasn’t even started yet !’   
‘Seriously ?!’ 

After finishing the push-ups , Rin told him they were going to work on his summoning skills .

‘What’s summoning?’

‘The Draconias user has to summon his energy before he can use it , so today , we’re going to train on your summoning speed !’

‘You make it sound so easy …’ Julian jumped to his feet .

‘All right . First , concentrate on fire .'

‘ I know already . The bracelet told me .’

‘The bracelet ?’ Rin looked really puzzled .

‘Oh , well , set that aside and concentrate yourself!’ 

Julian stood , loosely on his legs , completely relaxed . He closed his eyes and tried to bring forth an image of a burning campfire . How the flame flickered in the warm summer breeze , how the flaming wood prickeled your nose . The sound of the crackling wood voiced itself inside Julian’s head .

‘All right , now try to centralise that energy into your hands .’ Rin’s voice sounded if she stood really far away .

Slowly but surely , Julian hands formed an imaginary ball formation . He felt something heating up , like a microwave . Between the space of his fingers , a light orange ball began to form . After the ball had assumed a pretty touchable form , it started to heat even more . It began to radiate a scorching warmth . The ball became more white with the second .

‘Now throw that ball!’ Julian’s hand moved backwards , before moving quick to his front . The ball shot itself throught the air , right on the ground . it left a small trace in the form of a burn mark .

‘Hmmm , could be better …’ Rin wasn’t exactly convinced .

‘Hey , that was good for my first try , wasn’t it ?!’ 

‘ It hadn’t a good explosion range , and your precision isn’t exactly flawless …’

‘Something else ?’

‘No.’ That was a short response .

‘All right then , again ?’

‘Of course !’

And so , Julian formed a ball time after time , and shot it time after time . After the 54th ball , Julian began to get the hang of it . His summoning time drastically decreased while his power increased . His aim was still of though .

‘All right , you can take a short recess and after that , sword lessons ! ‘ Rin walked inside and Julian sat on the ground , sipping from his bottle of water .

He heard a slight shuffling behind his back and when he turned around , he saw a whole group of girls standing there , eyes filled with expectations .

‘Uh , how can I help you ?’ Julian shoved his feet back under his body and looked at the girls .

‘Well , we thought you could … uh…. Show us what you can do …’ The girl who asked this has vivid blue hair . She had a rustic face .

‘ Isn’t that a little dangerous , miss …. ?’ 

‘Bwoole , Upperclassmen at the Holy Land !’ 

‘So would you show us ?’ The girl left of Bwoole , Yeliss , had blonde hair with two blue hair clippings . She looked pretty calm.

‘You aren’t afraid ?’

‘Afraid of what ?’

‘It could be the same scenario as earlier : pure destruction …’

‘But that wasn’t you , was it ?’ Bwoole really wanted to see it !

‘Yeah …. Well , all right ! But stand back , it can be dangerous !’

‘ Yes !!’ The whole group stood behind Julian , waiting in anticipation .

Julian began forming a ball , and shot it right through the air , like he normally would . But this time , the ball really hit the target !

‘Well , damn …’ Julian stood there , watching the target burn .

‘Oh ,wow …’ Bwoole and Yellis gasped a little , while also blushing .

She slowly shuffled towards Julian , who was still recovering from the summoning .

‘Hey , Julian …’

‘Hmmmm?’ Bwoole’s voice suddenly turned very sensual.

‘Can we talk in a more … private place ? Like in my room ?’ Julian felt how his arm was grabbed and put between something soft .

‘Oh boy , don’t tell me …’

Julian slowly looked at his left side , and saw his arm stuck in between a pair of soft breasts.

‘Uh , what’re you doing ?’

‘Hush now , let’s go …’ She gently pulled Julian to the dorms . But the other girls didn’t exactly like that idea …

‘Stop hogging him Bwoole , let him choose with whomever he wants !’ Yeliss tugged at her friends arm to get her away from Julian .

‘I’m honoured but could we do that another time ?’ Julian tried to get out of the blue haired girl’s grasp . Slowly but surely , he got his arm out of there . Julian turned around and ran away . He ran right into the Holy Land .

‘Waaaaaaaaiiiiit!!!! Julian !’ The girly group immediatly gave chase .

‘Come on ! I thought I could rest !’ Julian ran through the whole academy , attracting the attention of more students as he went by them . All of them wanted to seduce him earlier than the rest .

At last , Julian thought of going into the woods to lose the students . He ran as fast as he could towards the old wooden structures . 

While doing this , he accidentaly crossed a lady . Well , a lady and a girl . 

Tha lady had light orange hair , while the girl had a light green colour . They both wore the academy’s outfit .

Julian jumped over the reading lady while the chasing girls just ran after him .

‘Oh , I knew he was a wild beast !’ The lady pushed down her skirt .

‘It looks like they are chasing him for some reason , Lady Lithia !’ Lithia turned around with worried eyes .

‘ Did they chase him into the forest ?! Ugh , would you do me a favor and call the Havoniwan guards , Lapis ?’  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Aura Shurifon ran through the academy’s courts , towards the forest . Her silvery white hair danced behind her . When she arrived at the entrance , there were girls everywhere . They were laid on the roots of the forest giants or just on the ground .

‘Lithia , what has happened here ?’

‘They chased that Julian boy into the forest , accidentally overexerted themselves and fainted on the spot . I’m sorry , but I had to lend your subordinates .’

‘Okay . But where’s Julian anyway ?’

‘Uh…’

‘Is he still in the forest ?! I’ll join the search team at once !’ Just when she ran towards the forest , she saw Julian , with Bwoole and Yeliss on his shoulders . The two girls totally blacked out , holding on Julian.

‘Oh hey , Miss Aura ! You too , miss Lithia !’ Julian laid the two girls on a blanket before walking tot he two ladies .

‘I think they were the last one , Lady Lithia !’ 

‘Thank you , your help is appreciated !’

‘I’ll be going now !’ Julian turned around and ran towards his training field where , without a doubt , an angry Rin waited for him .  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
‘And another set of push-ups!’ 

Julian had to pay for the little trip he did with those girls . A hundred push-ups said Rin . Hundred !

‘Can I get a little rest ?!’ Julian felt like his muscles were almost dying .

‘Yes , of course ! After your push – ups !’ Rin was hard for him .

After that were simple fencing exercices . Thrusting and parring with the blade Lashara gave him . After a while , Julian began to develop a knack for thrusting but his parring reallly wasn’t good . After he finished dealing a blow , Julian didn’t pull back enough .

‘I think this is enough for today . Tommorow , after your work , I’ll wait for you right here !’ Rin walked back inside while Julian drank a little bit of water before going inside to take a shower .

When he walked through the entrance , he saw Chiaia looking at a packet of some sort . It was quite big , with a ribbon of a couple of metres and golden decorations . She was really excited for some reason. The empress looked at her with a soft smile on her lips .

‘Empress Lashara , what’s in that thing ?’

‘That’s the Holy Land’s most formal garb . Tis not to be touched lightly .’ Lashara’s nose twitched a little .

‘Is it you that stinks so much ?’ 

‘Ah , yes … I need to take a shower ! If you would excuse me !’

‘Do that ! Dinner will be served over ten minutes !’ 

Julian ran to the third floor , and ran into the bathroom . It was quite big , with marble pillars to support the golden accentuated roof . Just when Julian stepped futher in , he heard the sound of streaming water .

‘Oh , sorry !!’ Julian’s head became redder and redder , and almost exploded when he heard a sensual , but teasing voice .

‘Ara ara , what are you doing here ?’ A sexy leg , followed by a possibly even sexier body walked out of the shower . Haruka grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her clean body . Her wet hair hung at the two sides of her beautiful face while her light green eyes watched her boss .

‘I uh come uh for uh washing …’ Julian couldn’t even form a good sentence . He was too mesmerized with her body ( How would you react ?) And Haruka knew that all too well .

‘Ara , did you come to wash me ? Or do you want me to wash you ?’ Haruka walked towards the baffled Julian while swaying her hips very sexilly .

‘N-No , I can wash m-myself , thank you …’ Haruka’s hot fingers traced along Julian’s cheekbone .

‘Really ? i can give really good massages , you know …’ Haruka pouted cutely , yet a little dissapointed .

‘You can do that when it’s your turn to spend the night with me , okay ?’ Julian tried to get his mind out of the gutter .

‘Aw , all right … See you later then , boss.’ Haruka turned around and left the bathroom .

‘… I really have beautiful women in my team …’


	15. The hidden side of school !!

After breakfast , wich was pretty good , Lashara attended school . Chiaia , who accompanied her , gave Julian some very simple tips .

‘Don’t do something that can get the Empress in problems , got it ?!’ Chiaia’s smile was something from a very hardcore horror movie .

‘Yeah, Okay …’ Julian quickly stepped away from her . 

Julian waved at the two scholars before going his own way , towards the headmistress’ office . Julian wore the outfit he got from Lashara . He wanted to make a good impression .

While he alked through a green , rustic lane , Julian encountered an anxious Aura . She ran towards the academy’s main building .

‘Miss Aura , what’s the matter ?’ Julian’s voice turned her head around .

‘Oh good morning , Julian ! I need to get the staff for something !’

‘Maybe I can help ?’  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
‘As you can see , there’s no way to get that handkerchief …’ 

Julian looked down the steep cliff . Down the stone wall hung a little white piece of cloth . It fluttered in the cold morning wind . A girl stood beside him with tears in her eyes . Her green hair surrounded her cute face perfectly . She rubbed her hands together very nervously .

‘It doesn’t matter , lady Aura …’ The girl looked very helpless .

‘But that handkerchief is precious to you ! Didn’t you say your mother gave it to you ?’

‘How does a handkerchief that important get down there anyway ?’ Aura’s answer was short but meaningfull.

‘Bullying .’ 

‘Tsk . It’s also here ?’ Julian thought of those years he was bullied in his school …

‘Here , in the Holy Land , there are students who are Sacred Mechamasters , and there are those who aren’t . The difference in social status is immense , so bullying is normal to happen .’

‘Is there nothing done against it ?’

‘ We try . well , I’m gonna see if I can get someone with a rope ! Wait here !’

‘No. That’s going to take way too much time , and that handkerchief is about to fly away !’ Julian jumped on the stone fence and grabbed a vine growing from the cliff .

‘Julian , what are doing ?!’

‘What does it look like ?’

Julian let his body fall backwards while his feet set themselves on the stone wall . Julian walked slowly , with the help of the vine , down to get that lost piece of cloth .

‘Slowly … slowly …’ 

While Julian carefully glided downwards , Bwoole ,Yeliss and two other girls came to take a look .

One of them had reddish hair while her green eyes were filled with compassion for the crying girl .

The other had dark green hair and hugged Lapis first.

‘Those bullies again ?! Ugh , someone needs to teach them a lesson !’ 

Julian , who heard this , yelled back his aswer .

‘Why don’t you do it ?!’ 

The girls looked around to find the source of the question .

‘Julian , did you get that handkerchief already ?!’ Aura looked down , her fearing voice revealing her worries . The girls looked down the chasm and saw a hanging Julian , barely grasping the lost object . A gasp left their mouths .

‘What is he doing ?!’ Bwoole was the only one who could say anything .

‘Got you !’ Julian grabbed the handkerchief and began at his return ascention . But he didn’t even move a foot or a shock ran through the vine .

‘… You can’t be serious …’ Julian felt a second shock touching his hands and a third one was accompanied with a ripping sound . The vine slowly broke out of the stone wall .

‘Julian , come on !’ Aura extended her hand but everything was in vain .

The plant joined the air with big pieces of rubble while Julian fell down the deep cliff .

‘Julian!!!’ Aura’s eyes became smaller , seeing him falling to his death . the girls besides her screamed almost ear-splittingly loud . 

Lapis was in shock , seeing someone falling tot heir own death , and the worst thing was that she was the cause of it . It was her handkerchief so … Her whole body felt like ice when she realized that .

‘Is this really the end ?’ Meanwhile Julian kept falling .

‘No , of course not !’ Draconias was back for another round .

‘You need to seek another vessel for your power , It’s not like I can … fly …’ Julian mentally facepalmed himself on the same moment his wings flew him to the blue sky . The screaming girls saw a shadow flying over their faces before they heard a flapping noise .

Julian landed safely … on his face .

‘………..D-Do you have wings ?’ Bwoole’s eyes were filled with something Julian couldn’t make out .

‘Uh , no ?’ Julian tried to tuck them back in . They did so with a shuffling noise .

‘That is so …’

‘Creepy ?’

‘Cool !’ the girls’ attitude suprised Julian to say the least .

‘That wasn’t exactly the reaction I was expecting but oh well!’ Julian leapt to the crying girl .

‘Hey , don’t cry anymore … everything is alright now …’ Julian lied a comforting hand on the girl’s shoulder .

‘Huh ?’ The girl turned around and cried her heart out , right on Julian’s shoulder . He let her cry her heart out .

‘I *snork*thought y-you fell …’ 

‘That isn’t exactly enough to get me under the ground …’ Julian gave the girl a care free smile wich rewarded him with little blush from the suprised girl . 

‘Here . I got your handkerchief .’ Julian gave the piece of cloth to the happy girl .

‘Thank you very much ! My name is Lapis , by the way !’

‘No thanks needed Lapis . ‘ 

‘Julian…’ He felt a stern hand on his right shoulder .

‘That was very dangerous ! What were you thinking ?!’ Aura’s angry face looked cute , in a way .

‘I’m sorry…’

‘Really , you’re pretty reckless , you know that ?! … But thanks for all that work …’ Aura blushed , just like Lapis .

‘Work ! Sorry , I have a very important appointment to get ! See you later , Aura ! You too , Lapis and Bwoole and friends !’

Julian jumped on his legs and ran towards the headmistress’ office . Bwoole and her friends walked tot he opposite side , to tell the big news to everyone . Lapis and Aura walked towards the class she had lessons in .

Julian arrived at the Headmistress’ office , ten minutes too late . He knocked politely on the door and after he got confirmation , he entered the room . It wasn’t too specially decorated but very practically . The headmistress was seated begind her work bench , almost buried under a mountain of paperwork .

‘I’m sorry I’m too late , miss !’ Julian looked like a schoolboy who needed an excuse for his coming too late .

‘Don’t worry . I heard all the news already . Have a seat .’ Julian rested his body on the red , soft chair in front of the desk .

‘Now , for your work , we just need you to take care of the jobs the present staff can’t handle !’

‘Are you understaffed or something ?'

‘Something like that . If you want to follow me , please .’ The headmistress went to the room behind her work office to reveal an elevator . While they descended , the headmistress gave some information on the Holy Land’s population.

‘Here , in the Holy Land , several students from various countries come attending school . Most of these students are girls and royalty but there are exceptions . Most Sacred Mechamasters are female , but there are also born who’re male . They get special treatment , regardless of they’re noblemen or not . ‘

‘So there’s a difference in status in this zone ?’ Julian decided to keep that in mind .

‘Yes , more or less . ‘

‘So that’s the reason of the bullying ?’ 

‘ We try to keep that as less as possible , but …’

‘You can’t keep bullying under control if boys do it , right ?’ 

‘Ha ! You can get tot he heart of matters in seconds ! … But yeah , we can’t stop that kind of bullying , it’s in direct violation of the Holy Land’s law …’

‘When does a law matter if someone’s whole life depends on it ?!’ Julian became a little aggravated , but saw another possibility .

‘And what if a boy stand up against those situations ?’ The headmistress knew where he was going with this , but there was a little problem .

‘ If that’s the case , only male students may do that so I’m afraid I have to shoot down your idea …’ Julian kept thinking of an idea of how to crush that rule , until they arrived at their destination .

The first thing what Julian saw was … daylight ? And some airships , like the Swan , Empress Lashara’s ship.

‘How can it be so light here ?’ 

‘The lights are set to follow the normal cyclus of the day because some airships have plants on them wich need light . Ah there you are Hanna! ‘

The woman turned around . She wore a comfy overall while her muscled arms let a box drop tot he ground .

‘This is Julian . I’m sure I have told you about him …’

‘What do I have to do with him ? He doesn’t look like the type who can do very much …’

‘ That may be so , but you’re hardly in a position to be picky my friend !’ The headmistress turned around and left the two workers behind .

‘Oh well , let’s go !’ Hanna lead Julian to a different underground quarter . Three people were already there . 

‘Here’s the new worker , Jozzy !’ Hanna presented Julian with much enthousiasm .

‘You kidding me ? He doesn’t like he’s fit for the job !’

Truth to be told , Julian didn’t look like a hard worker . He wasn’t extraordinally muscled or beautiful . No he was just your typical average person .

‘I said exactly the same thing !’ Hanna boncked on Jozzy’s back who almost collapsed .  
‘Ugh , all right … Let’s go , kid !’ Jozzy turned around and took the elevator back up again . They arrived at an empty corridor .

‘Okay , this is your first job so don’t mess this up !’ 

‘Where are we ? ‘ Julian looked around . There were no windows so he couldn’t know where he was according to the outside view .

‘These are the upperclassmen dorms . More specifically , the girls dorm .’

‘What ?! Should I be allowed in here ?!’ Julian looked around frantically .

‘Relax . All of these dorms inhabitants have class right now , so you’re safe .’

‘Okay … What’s the job ?’ 

‘To clean the rooms of course ! What else ?’

‘Oh boy …’ Jozzy took Julian to the first room . She explained every girl has her own wishes , so she only led him change the bedsheets and get the laundry . She made an example and then let Julian do the rest . Jozzy went working on the second floor .

After 15 minutes or so …

‘Hey , Jozzy !’

‘What ?! Did you screw up ?!’

‘No , I came to say that I’m done !’ Julian looked really carefree .

‘What?! No way , I’m not even halfway … You didn’t do a crappy job , didn’t you ?’ Jozzy ran down the stairs , and ran in the second room . 

It was just like she wanted . tHe bed was clean , and the laundry was in the rolling box that stood in the corridor. The third was also done , just like the other rooms in that hallway .

‘I uh can redo them for you if you want …’ 

‘No… It’s fine like this .’ Julian went upstairs to finish off the rooms on the thrid floor while Jozzy kept watching his work .

‘Finally , I got a good one …’


	16. Crush the bullying !

Julian finished his work and after that , he was temporarilly dismissed . He had to wait somewhere where they could find him , so he sat him in the central court .

He watched the training sparring lessons of some students .It were simple exercices , to practice their swing . The sound of swinging wooden swords increased while Julian moved closer to the exercising girls .

He leaned against a stone wall while he wached the swords going up and down . He also saw Lapis , who was too busy sword swinging to notice him. Behind the training field were some guys just relaxing on some wooden benches . 

‘Tsk , they really do anything they want , don’t they ?’ He watched those guys closely until he noticed something . They laughed at someone while pointing their fingers at a girl . He followed their hand’s appendages and noticed that they all lead to Lapis .

‘Well , well , I thought I had to go look fort hem , but here they are … Ugh , I hate them so much !’ He felt his blood boil and strangely enough , he saw some steam rising from his arms.

‘What the hell is this ?! Wh yam I steaming ?!’ Julian shaked wildly with his arms to cool them off and after a while , they actually did .

‘Phew , controlling fire isn’t alsways fun , apparently …’

Julian spied on the bullies a little bit more until he went tot hem to say his thoughts , without breaking the Holy Land’s rules . 

‘ Fancy meeting you here , gentlemen !’ The boys turned around to see a pissed Julian , but he didn’t show hos emotions .

‘Good day to you , too !’ A light haired boy began the conversation , presumebly the leader .

‘I saw how you laughed with a girl . Is it amusing ?’ Julian decided to drive some little fun with these guys.

‘Yeah , do you want to join us ? Normally , we don’t allow mere servants but you look like an –‘ His sentence was abruptly broken when Julian brought his face just before him.

‘No , I want that you stop with this sickly performance ! Right now !’ 

The boys silently surrounded Julian , faces filled with anger .

‘You dare to stand against us ?!’ Their leader was about to punch Julian , who had an eureka moent .

‘Wait ! Before you punch me , I like to do a proposal !’

‘And what is that ?!’

‘You can beat me up all you want , but on the stone tablet over there !’ 

‘And why should we do that ?’

‘That way , you can show of to all those girls and fortify your position here !’ Julian’s idea was fairly simple , and the boys took the proposal with both hands . But that wasn’t the end of Julian’s plan .

‘Huh , you have some brains in that skull of yours . All right , let’s go !’

‘Miss Mexiah , can we lend the practice field for a bit ?!’ One of the boys got the attention of Mexiah , who saw the situation .

‘Why ,yes , of course !’ Mexiah led the girls off the stone tablet and told them to watch carefully . Julian took his place at one side and four guys took the other place .

‘Isn’t this a little unfair ?’ Julian looked fairly calm , according to the situation .

‘You were the one who challenged us , and we’re Sacred Mechmasters , you aren’t!’ 

‘They really have a power problem , so to speak ‘ While Julian thought of this , he grabbed a wooden sword wich lied near his left foot . He let it balance on his palm and felt it was pretty balanced .

‘Well then, shall we ?’

‘ Take this !’ the leader of the group lunged forward with his sword pointing directly at Julian’s chest . 

‘That’s way too obvious …’ Julian simply steppeda side to dodge the attacking boy before he readied his sword to block another swing .

With a swooshing sound , he completely swung a sword out of a boy’s hands while the other just plain missed the attack. The wooden material made a crackling noise on the stone floor when Julian put his foot on the weapon . Rin’s lessons really worked !

‘Hey , that’s cheating !’ And that was the moment Julian waited for . He finished his plan with one simple , definitive sentence .

‘No , bullying girls is really cheating !’ Julian said that so loud that the spectating girls also heard that remark .

‘Not so loud !!!’ 

‘Ha , don’t you get it ?’ Julian withdrew his sword and stood relaxed on his two feet .

‘What do you mean ?!’

‘I’ll spell it out for you …. I orchestrated this whole thing , just to make sure all these girls know you’re a bunch of lowlifes who’ve got nothing better to do than bullying girls !’

The eyes of the spectators hardened a bit when they heard this announcement . All the girls looked very angry at the uneasy boys while some of them ran off to gossip about the retrieved information .

‘Damn you ! You’ll pay for this !!! ‘ The boys ran together at their enemy who clumsily grabbed his sword back again . Two persons came from the front , two from the back . Julian tried to assess the new situation while he dodged the first strike . He blocked the second with his sword while the third hit his left hand .

‘Ooomph !’ Julian felt a sharp pain course through his arm .

When the fourth sword came at his head , he slashed with all his power to block it . Well that’s what he wanted to do anyway , because the sword bursted into a hundred pieces when the two wooden sticks collided .

The boy shaked his hand to let the numb feeling go away . He looked at Julian with a fierce face .

‘This isn’t over !’ The whole group turned around and lept away , accompanied with the laughter and remarks of the spectating girls . Julian , on the other hand , was checking his hand for any injuries but he couldn’t find any exterior ones .

‘Well , that was the end of the bullying from them …’ Julian gave the wooden swords back at Mexiah and walked at Lapis . 

‘I think that solves your problem , doesn’t it ?’ He smiled at the blushing girl .

‘Y-yeah , T-thank you very much…’ she blushed like mad .

‘If you’ll excuse me now , I have work to do!’

Julian turned around and walked back to the girls dorm to see if Jozzy had more work for him . Lapis thought of something she had to say to Lithia so she hurried back too .

Julian found Jozzy talking to a chef of some sort . He wore a grand cooking and a curling mustache . He had a distinct air around him , with a scent of french style . His long red apron suprisingly fitted his white cooking outfit . 

‘Ah , there he is ! You’re late !’ Jozzy wasn’t exactly happy … and Julian excused himself for that .

‘Sorry , got some things to take care of !’ 

‘Oh well , it doesn’t matter now , because your next job is waiting for you . This is the chef of the Holy Land’s kitchen . They provide the food for the underclassmen as well for the upperclassmen.’

‘Yes , but I think we’ll let you work in the underclassmen’s kitchen for your first time ! Have you ever stand in a cooking situation ?’

‘Back at home , I cooked sometimes , but nothing too complicated …’ 

‘Hmmm , well it has to do , I suppose ! Follow me !’ The man lead Julian towards a space under the academy’s maind building , wich had five floors in it .

They took the elevator down , and arrived at the good smelling kitchen . Many people were stirred in huge kettles with steaming liquids , while others were cutting up literal mountains of vegetables . Some cooks left the kitchen , pushing a rolling car , wich wore several big grey cases .

‘Well , I’ll let you help cutting the vegetables for now ! Chop chop , get to work !’ The man hurried off to help somebody else and Julian took his place besides a woman who handed him a sharp , butcher’s knife . A whole heap of vegetables waited for him , just begging to be cutted , she said .

Julian began with his task and after a while , he noticed that the movements he used were very similar to swordfighting moves , only on a smaller scale , of course . So Julian decided to use Rin’s tips to slice up the carrots and such . 

‘Remember , swordfighting has to have loose manoevres . If you use convulsic movements , your cutting won’t get as much damage as normal.’ That’s what she said before beginning yesterday’s training and Julian had to admit that it it helped a lot with cutting those vegetables .

When he was done , the head chef came to him with a request.

‘Well , that was done quick ! You’re sure you haven’t any experience in the cuisine ? Well , you can bring two of those lunch boxes !’

‘Why me ?’

‘Well, apparently the receivers have asked for you specifically .So , here you are ! You have to be in the residential area , in the second building !’ 

And with that assignment , Julian was off to the area where the nobles and executives of the Holy Land lived . When he arrived there , he knocked politely on the door of the statuesque building. A butler opened it .

‘What can I be of assistance , young man ?’ Julian’s answer was simple and meaningfull.

‘I bring the lunch . ‘ 

‘Oh yes , follow me .’ The butler lead Julian through a beautiful decorated hall . Some book cabinets filled up the otherwise empty hallway . When they arrived at a door , the butler asked something through the door.

‘Ladies , your lunch has arrived .’ The butler led Julian in before closing the door behind him.

He saw Aura sitting in one couch while a lady with light , long orange hair occupied the other one. She looked at Julian with discerning eyes .

‘Well well , so this is the boy Lapis was talking about… He looks like a wild beast .’ Her judgement was pretty fast made.

‘Lithia , please ! He’s not at all a wild beast , if he’s a beast it’s a proud wolf !’ 

Aura was seemingly angry. That wasn’t like her , going from what Julian knew of her .

‘Oh , come on ! I was just stating my opinion , don’t be upset with me !’ Lithia laughed a little while she inspected Julian’s posture .

‘You haven’t exactly the air of an attendant , have you ? ‘ Her eyes looked in his , searching for some evidence that maybe corrected that .

‘No , but maybe that’s because I’m no attendant . I’m Empress Lashara’s second bodyguard !’ Julian stated this fact like it was nothing . But for the two ladies on the couch , it was a huge change.

‘So you’re the guy that was involved in all that destruction some days earlier …’ Lithia gave Julian a last look and then she took the luch boxes out of his hand . She beckoned him to go away and Julian took his leave . 

When he closed the door behind him , a wall between two bookcases shoved away and revealed a bedroom behind it . Lapis , holding a shining plate with beverages on it , came out of the room.

‘ Lithia , I find a quite strange reaction you gave . He has helpe dus on several subjects !’ 

‘May be , but he isn’t refined enough !’ Lithia undid the lid from the lunchbox . And her eyes flew open with surprise . 

Julian had remodelled the lunchbox while he was going tot he residential area . He made some decorations with the things he found in the kitchen . Just before he departed , he grabbed a bunch of them and decorated the lunch. And Lithia and Aura were looking at that handiwork right now.

‘Well , this is unexpected …’ Lithia was pleasantly surprised.


	17. Kotori's return and Kuroka's past!

After Julian was done with his work , he returned to Lashara’s dorm where Rin was waiting for him. And she wasn’t exactly happy.

‘There you are ! You’re way too late for your training!’ She immediatly turned around and beckoned Julian to follow her to the training ground behind Lashara’s house . She ordered Julian to do twenty push-ups , while he had to do fifty practice swings as punishment for being late . While he was doing that , Rin told him something . 

‘I have a message for you , from Kotori .’ Julian almost on the ground following the surprise.

‘What did she say ?’ 

‘Nothing much , only that she wanted a report on your process …’ Rin gave Julian a meaningfull look.

‘Oh boy , when and most of all , how do I reach her ?’ Julian pushed himself on his legs and saw how Rin retreived some circular object from between her big breasts.

‘Use this . …. What ?’ Julian looked at his teacher with a funny face .

‘Do … do you store more things like that between your breasts ?’ This question rewarded him with a well placed slap on the face.

‘Don’t you think that’s inappropriate to ask it to a lady ?!’ Julian stumbled a bit on his feet while he tried to get the stars out of his head.

‘Ow ow ow n I’m sorry…’ Julian shaked his head a little while he took the object from Rin.

‘This is an inter-dimensional transmission device. The first versions were some sort of mailbox but this one can do live communications through most dimensions .’ While Rin was explaining how the thing worked , Julian looked at it.

The machine didn’t look at all like those things you see in science-fiction movies. It had a silvery colour and was a couple of centimetres at best. The device had only one button , seated in the middle . 

‘She said you had to call her when you have time . And now , resume with your training , come on!’ Rin could really be harsh sometimes!

After his warming up , Julian had to train on his summoning speed and for the first time , his capacity.

‘What do you mean with capacity?’ Julian tilted his head to the left.

‘You didn’t think that one measly ball was the only thing you could summon , did you ?’

Rin crossed her arms while she looked expectantly at Julian. 

‘N-No , of course not…’

‘You clearly did ! Well then , let’s begin with shooting one ball after another !’ Rin had given her orders and Julian , who wasn’t hungry for another slapping, obiediently followed them.

He kept firing flaming projectiles following one another but he didn’t get to the point where he could fire off multiple of them . Altough , he managed to make a second ball but couldn’t fire it due to it being unstable. After a couple of failed balls , Rin saw that Julian became irritated.

‘God damn it ! Why can’t I-‘

‘That’s enough for today !’ Rin’s voice sounded stern, but Julian heard some caring streak in it , too. Julian looked at her with questions in her eyes.

‘When you’re irritated , you can’t concentrate anymore ! So we’ll continue with sword fighting !’ Rin gave him a wooden sword , like the one he used to punish those bullies. 

Julian debated with himself if his wrist was healed enough to do these exercices.

‘What are you waiting for ? If your hand’s damaged , I’ll give you less practice but let me take a look at it.’ Rin almost lovingly lied his hand on hers and inspected it. While she hunched forwards , jUlian got a good view of her cleavage and the upper side of her lacy bra.

‘It’s a little swollen but nothing too worse so you’ll get the normal exercices!’ She let his arm hang beside his body and gave his sword back. Julian positioned himself and began slashing at a training dummy Rin had put there.

After a while , rin decided it was enough for today . After taking a shower , Julian talked to Lashara on the dinner .

‘I need to make a conversation with the boss .’ He said this like it was some trivial sentence.

‘The boss ? But I’m your boss !’ Lashara didn’t get it , neither did Chiaia.

‘Remember when I said I worked for an organisation? Well , the one I like to call is my boss !’ 

‘Oh , then I want tob e there when you call her! I want to see who you’re working for , right ?’ Lashara’s voice sounded like she didn’t tolerate any resentment from anyone.

‘O-okay then …’ 

When they finished dinner , the whole group seated themselves in the living room . Julian took the communication device and pushed on its only button. 

The device sprung open , revealing some sort of camera between two silvery sticks , standing upright . Just when the gasps of surprise were done , some sort of screen formed between the sticks .

‘Why hello there , Julian !’ Kotori’s face appeared on the screen , sporting a small smile. She waved and the girls of Julian’s team waved back politely . 

‘Good to see you too , Kotori !’ Julian introduced the Empress and her bodyguard , something wich surprised Kotori.

‘I thought I said to keep your mission a secret as much as possible ?’ She suddenly turned very serious . 

‘Well , some lady called Phaleorg made sure that illusion didn’t work anymore …’ Kotori let out a small gasp.

‘Did you say … Phaleorg ? Damn it !’ Kotori boncked on the table on her side . The device she was talking with almost toppled over if a piar of hands stopped it in its tracks .

‘Kotori , you have to pay attention ! How are we going to explain that to the boss ?!’ A lady came into the range of the camera . She was the same lady as earlier in the sick bay !

Her outfit changed though : She now wore a tight corset that was strapped around her waist and a white chemise underneath it . Her long legs sported a short black skirt with stockings of the same colour under it. Her heels were heard through the small speakers on both sides of the device . 

‘Yeah , yeah , Glynda …’ Kotori looked annoyed but then turned back tot he screen again .

‘What so special about that Phaleorg lady ?’

‘She’s one of their top executives … ‘Kotori bit on her nails , just like Lashara when she pushed Julian away with her free hand .

‘Care to explain to us ?!’ Lashara switched places with Julian , who fell on the ground .

‘Who’re you ?!’ Kotori became very apprehensive all of a sudden . 

‘I’m the Empress Lashara of Shitoreiyu ! Pleased to meet you!’

‘Yeah , you too … Say , what are you doing here , interrupting our conversation ?’ Kotori looked ticked off for a second but then attained her usual behavior .

‘I think I have the right to know why an organisation like yours is here ! We’ve never heard of you !’ 

‘Well , seeing that Julian has explained mostly of us , I suppose I have to do rest , don’t I ? … We’re an organisation that fights a certain group of people throughout all dimensions we’re alligned with…’ Kotori tried to make the explanation as simple as possible . 

‘Wait a second … What do you mean by dimensions ?!’ Chiaia butted in on the conversation . Wich rewarded her with the same explanation the boss gave Julian on his first day of work .

‘Okay … And that Phaleorg is …?’

‘She’s one of our enemies .’ Kotori concluded her message with that .

‘O-okay … Chiaia sat her bum on the silk covered couch on the right of her . She held her arms in her head while Julian took his place back in front of the device , wich he dubbed the Dimensional Baffler because many people have been baffled by it , simple ! 

‘And ? Have you already the whereabouts of the previous team ?’

‘No, not yet … The only thing we have right now is that they worked in an academy called the Holy Land where we are now … I’m sorry !’ Julian apologised immediatly after sharing that piece of information . Kotori really didn’t get that part .

‘Why are you apologising ? This is your first mission and you’ll make some faults , I was like that too ! But hey , just try to get more information without getting the attention of those guys , right ?’ Kotori tried to comfort him. A sparkle of hope returned in his eyes .

‘Thanks , boss … I’ll do my very best !’ A big smile spread across his face .

‘Good to hear ! Over and out !’ The screen seamingly dissolved into thin air while the two silvery sticks returned in the Baffler before folding itself up . Julian put it in his left pocket and turned to the Empress.

‘Well , now you know the full story of who we are … If you want us gone , I won’t mke a fuss , I promise !’ 

‘What should we do , Empress ? If those enemies come afte rus , it could be very troublesome . But if we let him go , we have no protection against those fiends …’ Chiaia had a dillema , just like the Empress who finally took a decision .

‘We think it is better to let them live here with us . After all ,they could make some money in the Holy Land ! Hahahahahah!’ Kuroka’s furry ears drooped a little when she heard that .

‘I … really hope she’s kidding … I don’t want to be sold again !!!’ Kuroka ran out of the door with mortal fear filling her eyes . She used her four hands to run to the front door and bursted it open . Tears began falling on the cold stone floor as she ran , ran away from Lashara’s place .

‘Kuroka ! Kuroka , come back !!!’ Julian called out her name while he ran after his fleeing teammember. He ran through the front door and when he arrived outside , he lost sight of her . 

‘Where is she ?!’ Julian looked frantically from left to right but due to her black yukata , she dissapeared in the nightly woods . His remaining crew managed to catch up to him , just as the Empress accompanied by her bodyguard and her two attendants , Vanessa and Angela .

‘Did you find her ?!’ Grayfia’s distressed voice sounded through the cold night air . Her breath floated up to the cloudless sky. 

‘No.’ Julian ran inside , grabbed his jacket and sword and ran back outside . 

‘What’re you , like ,gonna do , Julian ?!’ Shiki watched him running towards the first trees . 

‘I’m going to look for her , duh !’ A gasp filled the space around the group before Julian took off to the forest .

He jumped over some roots and slided off the fallen trunk of a tree to arrive at some ruins just outside the Holy Land . Seeing at the plants growing over the fallen stones , this building must have been destroyed quite some time ago. 

Julian ran through remnants of something akin to a hallway , and let his eyes dart over all places he could think of . Where could Kuroka ran of to? Julian ran some time until he heard the sound of streaming water , accompanied with some slight hiccuping . He decided to investigate the sounds and pulled some bushes out of his sight . 

He saw a calm lake , lighted up by the silvery light of the half moon . Each wave of the water reflected the moonlit sky so it looked like a jewel floating on the surface . On the side of the lake , Julian saw Kuroka holding her legs close to her . She wiggled a little from left to right while she looked at the water’s movements . 

‘K-kuroka ?’ The cat girl quickly turned around with tension in her muscles , but that disappeared when she saw her boss coming out of the forest . 

‘Oh hey ,boss …’ Kuroka shifted back to her original position while Julian slwoly walked towards her. He sat his bum on her left side and looked , just at her to the shiny lake .   
‘Do you … do you wanna talk about it?’ Julian tried to comfort her .

‘I-I… don’t know …’

‘Talking about something helps , you know and I can listen very good !’ Julian’s comforting smile defrosted Kuroka’s shock a little . 

‘Well , it’s about something that happened before I began working for Kotori … I was a devil on the run , just like my little sister and –‘

‘You have a little sister ?!’ Julian was very surprised by that statement . 

‘Yeah , but I haven’t heard anything after I was sold as a slave …’ Kuroka’s eyes began filling themselves with little tears when she thought back at those dark times . On the same moment she felt the first water droplet fall on her chest , a warm feeling draped around her shoulders . Julian pulled his teammember close to him .

‘You were sold … like a slave ? … If I come across those guys , I’ll make sure they pay for it !’ Julian’s body began heating up when he thought about it . Kuroka began feeling better and after Julian’s next sentence .

‘and when we find your little sister , I’m going to make sure she’s free again !And just a side note , Lashara didn’t mean to sell anyone !’ Kuroka blushed a little while her eyes filled again with tears , but this time , it were tears of happiness . She jumped on Julian with her cat abilities .

‘W-what are you doing , Kuroka ?!’ Julian fell right on his back . He saw right into Kuroka’s glimmering eyes while he felt a warm wet feeling course over the left side of his neck . Kuroka’s togue sent shivers down Julian’s spire .

‘Thanks , Julian , nyaaan !’ Kuroka let out a small cat noise when she felt Julian move back again .

‘I’m very sorry , but could that wait when it’s your turn ?’ Kuroka looked a little dissapointed but got over that quite fast . 

‘Aw, okay …’ Kuroka crawled back of him and together , they walked back towards Lashara’s house . Kuroka held herself to her boss’s body , just like a real cat . When his other crewmates saw that ,they weren’t exactly happy .

‘Hey , Kuroka ! That’s cheating !’ Rias began pulling the cat-like girl while Vert smiled a little .

‘It’s , like , my turn !’ Shiki remembered the promise Julian made to her . Elizabeth hung the roster distributing the sleeping arrangements in the hallway . While Julian walked back inside , Shiki pulled her boss slowly to the second floor . 

‘Good night , everybody !’ Shiki ran to his room with Julian struggling behind her . The others couldn’t say a goodnight before they dissapeared inside Julian’s bedroom. 

‘Wait here , Julian ! I’m going to get my pyjamas, like , very quick !’ Shiki’s voice was filled with happiness when she left the room for nothing more than one minute before she returned . 

Shiki wore a purple pyjama with some pictures of bats on the cloth . She unbuttoned the first upper one to give her boss a little sight of her cleavage . Julian felt some blood run to his head and to some other place , of course …

‘You’re getting a little excited , aren’t ya ?’ Shiki decided to tease him a bit .

‘Yeah … uh no , uh … just let’s go to sleep …’ Julian put on his pyjamas and lied themselves on the bed , quickly joined by his blonde crewmember . She cuddled closely to her boss , pushing her breasts on Julian’s back . The soft feeling sent shivers all over Julian’s body .

He doubt he could sleep tonight …


	18. the student counsil's request

The first thing Julian saw when he woke up , was Shiki peaceful sleeping face . Julian noticed a little beauty mark just above her upper lip . Her blonde hair surrounded her rustic face completely . Julian gently wrestled his way out of her grasp , accidentally bumping on her breasts . Shiki groaned a little before turning around and continue sleeping . 

Julian put on his clothes and went down to the living room to grab a breakfast . He saw Chiaia and Wahanly eating nervously , while Lashara was her usual calm self . Julian took a seat on the far left end of the table and watched the two nervous girls . 

‘What’s with them ?’ Lashara answered this question . 

‘Their coronation is tommorow so they’re a little on edge .’ 

‘A little ?!’ Julian saw how they devoured their food and after that , they walked around with an irritating pace . Julian watched them going left and right while he finished his breakfast . 

Meanwhile , his crewmembers returned one by one from their slumber . Rias and Haruka almost slumped in their chair while they grabbed some bread. Haruka almost her glass when she wanted to fill it with milk . Rias almost fell asleep before she even took a bite from the apple she got . 

‘What’s up with you two ?’ Julian watched the sleep drunk girls .

‘We *yawn* stayed up all night to make sure you didn’t do anything naughty with Shiki … That was lost energy *yawn*’ Rias rubbed a bit in her eyes .

Grayfia and Kurumi , accompanied by Vert watched them a bit before they also took a seat at the dining table . 

‘Why would you do that ? Do I really look like such a type ?!’ 

‘No,no! Really , you don’t but … I think it isn’t honest if you do naughty things with her and not with us !’ Rias blushed a little when she said that . Shiki also arrived in the room , together with Kuroka and Elizabeth . 

‘Oh my , whatever do you mean with “naughty things “ , Rias ?’ Elizabeth looked at the red haired beauty with questions in her yellow eyes . 

‘I’m NOT going to draw a picture of that !’ Rias’s cheeks became the colour of her hair while Vert laughed a bit . 

‘Well , you have my word that when I’ll do naughty things , I ‘m only going to do it with the permission from both parties .Understood ?’ Finally , Rin arrived with Ravel following close behind her . 

‘Yeah , you have to do at least that !’ Ravel blushed like mad when she thought about those things before going to get some butter to smear on her toast . The blonde girl’s mannerisms were evident in the way she consumed her roasted bread . 

‘Oh , julian ? You have an appointment with the student counsil . ‘ Lashara made a casual announcement .

‘I do ? What do they want from me ?’ 

‘We do not know but it has to be important ,otherwise they won’t bother you ! They want to see you at the main building of the Holy Land , on the third floor , just after breakfast .’ Lashara left the dining room to prepare for classess so that Julian could make an announcement of his own . 

‘Girls , I’ve got a warning to give … Keep your eyes open for everything that may be related with that Phaleorg lady .’

‘Yeah , okay … Why do you say that so many times ?’ Ravel rolled with her eyes a bit .

‘I don’t want any of you getting hurt!’ Julian’s fist went tense .

‘O-okay …’ Ravel hastily made her way out of the room . Grayfia’s eyes followed her with worrying tone . 

‘All right , ladies ! I have to go now ! Have a good day and … whose turn is it to sleep with me ?’ Julian , being a boy , didn’t get the idea of sleeping with such beautiful girls out of his head .

‘Uhm , I think it’s my turn , Julian !’ Rias weakly waved her hand from the end of the table .

‘Okay ! See you later ladies !’ Julian turned around and ran through the front door . The girls said the same thing before they began their daily duties . 

Julian ran through the front court , giving a good day to everyone he came across on this early hour . Most of the students were still asleep so he got a clear entrance to the main building of the academy . Lapis awaited him there .

‘Ah , Julian ! Right here !’ The green haired girl waved behind the glass doors with a big smile on her face . When Julian arrived there , she lead him to the third floor . She stopped at a big grey door at the end of a hallway full of bookcases . 

‘Why don’t you come with me ?’ Julian tilted his head to the right .

‘I can’t do that . I have no business there , so I may not come there . Good luck !’ 

After this encouragement , Julian walked to the door and in an office -like chamber . 

At the end of the room was a bureau situated . There was an orange haired lady sitting behind it . She was filling in some documents when she heard the old creaking sound of the ancient door . 

‘Ah , there you are , wild beast ! My name is Lithia poochyna .Have a seat !’ She was unusually short in her behavior .

‘I have a name , you know . It’s Julian !’ While he said that , he took a seat from the table in front of the bureau .

‘Yeah , I know that ! Now , for your reason of appearance here , it’s about the incident of some days ago … You know , the one where those girls chased you …’ Lithia looked exhausted for some reason .

‘What’s wrong with it ?’

‘ Nothing really but that why we called you out here . We need you to divert attention from the student counsil members . ‘ Julian didn’t comprehend that request .

‘Why do I have to do that ?’

‘ There are student counsil members who need to complete intricate matters . Other students try to get on their good side so they don’t know who are the student counsil members . Otherwise , there might be fights out of spite …’

‘So I will bes ome kind of decoy for those girls ? Okay , I do it !’ Julian’s smile comforted Lithia a little . 

‘That was fast … All right , before you go , you have to swear that you won’t tell anyone what transpired in this room , all right ?’ Lithia looked sternly in Julian’s eyes . He nodded slightly before leaving the room .

‘Oh , Julian ? You have some free hours now , so why don’t you go to the pool ?’ Julian nodded before stepping through the door . Lapis waited for him on the other side . 

‘Hey … about Lady Lithia … Don’t get the wrong idea of her , but –‘

‘She’s just the super strict type , right ?! Don’t worry , Lapis .’ Julian grinned a little before asking where the pool was .

He followed her directions and arrived at a blue pool . The morning sun was reflected by the small waves traversing the liquid surface . Julian grabbed a swimsuit and changed clothes . When he returned , he saw the blonde teacher from earlier . Julian walked to him .

‘Well , this is unusual …’ He opened one eye to look at Julian . 

‘It’s also unusual to see a teacher so relax like this !’ Julian looked over the calm pool and saw Maria , and her attedant Yukine sunbathing . 

Maria wore her usual blue dress while Yukine changed into a black swimsuit . It had white frills on her shouders and her hips . It was cut off just above her breasts. When she felt his gaze on her body , Yukine turned around very fast , covering her breasts in the process .

‘Okay … ‘ Julian turned around and saw a second pool under the balcony . It was a sort of indoor beach where some boys just floated in the water . Julian saw one of his crewmates lounging in the soft rays of the sun . 

Kurumi lied on her belly , resting her head on her folded arms . She wore a grey two piece bikini that had to be tied on behind her back . Her panties had two straps on both sides of her hips.

The boys wistled at Kurumi , hoping to get her attention . She ignored them like they didn’t exist .And they didn’t like that . They began yelling at her with phrases like : ‘ hey , sweetie !’ or ‘ Why don’t you come swimming ?!’ 

Julian rolled with his eyes and took the stairs down . When he began talking , the boys quickly turned around .

‘I would really like it when you didn’t annoy Kurumi …’ Julian saw the same guys as some days earlier . Kurumi turned her head around and saw her boss standing in his swimming trousers . He had a fair complex , with some abs . He wasn’t too muscled but he wasn’t weak either . Kurumi licked her lips before she grabbed a bottle of sunscreen , standing besides her . 

‘Heeeey , Julian ! Come here for a bit , will you ?’ She beckoned him over while she clipped the sunscreen open . 

‘Would you massage some sunscreen on my body ? ‘ Kurumi’s smile was simply irresistible .

‘Can’t you do that yourself ?!’ 

‘Yeah , but it’s funnier when you do it for me !’ Julian sighed a little .

Julian took over the bottle and squirted some sun protection on his fingers . His left hand gently undid the knot while he warmed up the sunblock . He set his hands on her smooth back and began massaging the slimy texture in her skin . 

First , he let his fingers push her muscles so that she relaxed a bit . Then , Julian used his palms to put pressure on her shoulderbone before going to just above her hips . He pushed a bit to ensure Kurumi would relax as much as possible . 

‘Hahnn …’ Kurumi moaned a bit under his grasp . Julian quickly pulled his hands away . He really didn’t want to cause discomfort to any girl or lady . 

‘I’m sorry ! Did I use too much force ?!’ Kurumi’s blushing face turned around .

‘No , keep going !’ She nearly begged him to continue . , Apparently , the black haired clock – girl wasn’t accustomised to someone giving her massages . Or someone giving her anything , really …

Julian began on her arms , gently so he didn’t disturb the slumbering beauty . When he was done , he softly called out her name to wake her . Kurumi’s red eye looked right into his , followed by a genuine smile . 

‘Thank you , boss ! You’re sooooo much better than those guys . ‘ She made a gesture with her silky white hands to the stalking boys . Their eyes hardened when they heard that . They kept Julian in their eyes , even when he went to the pool above the balcony . He heard some voices in the hallway behind the pool .

‘Looks like the suns are finally here !’ The blonde teacher smiled alittle when he saw a group of girls arrive . they all had the same outfit on : A white one piece that consisted of a pair of shorts wich ended just above the knees and a white top .

‘Is THAT the academy’s swimming outfit ?!’ Julian couldn’t believe his eyes . Those clothes barely protected their bodies from spying eyes !

‘ Yeah , surprised ?’ That was the least thing you could say about Julian’s feelings right now . 

A brown haired lady , presumably the teacher , commanded the girls to swim a full length and exit the pool on the other side . When they arrived at Julian’s side ,t hey climbed out of the pool to reveal an enticing sight . The pieces of cloth were so wet that they revealed the underlying flesh . 

Julian quickly looked the other way , to ensure the girls’ privacy .

‘My my , the undeclassmen are well developed this year ! On a side note , what did the student counsil want with you ?’ Julian decided to improvise something. When the girls heard this sentence , they all looked at Julian , waiting for his answer .

‘Well … They said I was handyman for them …’ He guessed with good luck .

‘So I take it they admitted you with a vote ?’

‘Yeah !’ The girls gasped a little befor surrounding Julian . One of them , a small girl with purple hair , grabbed his arm . 

‘Hey , Julian , when the work becomes too hard , I want to help you with it !’ Another girl grabbed Julian’s other arm and looked fiercely in the other girl’s eyes .

‘ Show some self restraint ! He can make a request to me !’ The girls fought over him a bit until the brown haired teacher mixed her into the discussion .

‘Sir Ulyte , would you say something ?!’ She was clearly pissed off and ignored the fact that her clothes got wet . 

‘I was just asking something of Julian !’ Maria was watching the dialogue .

‘*sigh* That Ulyte can be very subtle if he wants …’ Maria watched Julian slowly wretch his way out of the girly group . He ran away with all his might . And he did this fort he whole day . 

**********************************************************************************  
When he arrived at Lashara’s place , Rin waited for him . But she saw how tired he was and let him of the hook for today , only if he promised something .

‘Next day , you have to do the double amount of training , all right ?!’ Julian nodded before taking a shower and eating his dinner . He sat tot he left of Rias , who was next in line for the sleeping arrangement . She came very close , and wispered something in his ears .

‘I heard you can give good massages ? ‘ Rias blushed a little for some reason .

‘What do you mean ?’ Julian lied a piece of meat in his mouth . 

‘I saw you massaging Kurumi earlier this day , and she looked like she enjoyed it , so I want that too !’ Rias’ pouting mouth was very cute . Julian almost choked on his meat .

‘O*cough**cough¨* kay *cough *’ He drank his coughing away and nodded at Rias . Her smile luminated the whole room .

‘Then , I see you at your room !’ She winked at him before resuming her meal . 

After the meal , Julian went to his room and waited on the crimson haired beauty of Ruin to arrive . He opened the door and let Rias in , trying to stop his eyes to go where they don’t belong .

Rias wore a see through sleeping dress , with underneath a simple dark red bra . Her panties were barely visible . 

‘So , will you massage me ?!’ Rias really looked up tot his moment . There wasn’t a shred left of the demeanor of the early morning . She lied herself on the bed and rested on the comfy cushions . She decided to continue wearing her sleeping dress because she isn’t going to go naked with a boy she barely knows . 

Julian began massaging her by pressuring her tensed muscles . He felt her body completely relax under his touch .

‘Ahn … So good …’ Rias’ cheeks began reddening while Julian ran his fingers over her two arms . His other hand gently let her beautiful hair flow through his fingers .

When he was done , Julian let Rias slowly fall into the realm of unconciousness . Julian lied himself beside her , without touching Rias .


	19. All in a day's work !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If something's bad , or you have any questions , please leave a comment down below !!!

When Julian woke up , he felt that something wasn’t quite right . He opened his eyes and saw Rias’ nose . He felt her hair under his nose and had to sneeze almost immediatly . With an inhuman strength , he held the sneeze in his body . 

Julian didn’t think it was very polite to sneeze right in the face of a lady . When he turned around , the Draconias -user got held back by a pair of smooth arms . Rias was snuggling to his body ! She moaned a little before opening her eyes .

‘Oh , sorry , boss ! I didn’t mean to cling on you like that !’ Rias hurriedly apologised to him but Julian didn’t mind .

‘ Hey , don’t fret over it ! It’s the dream of all men to sleep with a beauty like you , so I don’t mind .’

‘You’re really a smooth talker , you know that ?!’ Rias appeared to be a bit annoyed but inside , she was feeling an overflowing joy .

Rias blushed a little before she left the room to change her clothes . After Julian did the same , he went downstairs . 

When he and Rias arrived there , they saw Shiki , Haruka and Vert talking to each other . For some reason ,t he girls were very excited about some reason . Haruka saw her boss walking down the stairs and walked up to him . 

The sadistic scientist wore a simple pullover that left her shouders naked to the air . She also wore a swirly red skirt that ended just above her knees . Haruka wore a pair of black stockings underneath it .

‘Hey , boss ! You know what ?! We’re going on a little vacation !’ Haruka smiled at the thought .

‘A vacation ? And to where ?’ Haruka shrugged her naked shoulders .

‘I don’t know . Lashara came here , saying we’ll depart tomorrow … She looked really angry for some reason …’ As if she was listening tot his little conversation , the Empress appeared at Julian’s left side with her trusted bodyguard Chiaia at her side .

‘I just can’t believe that old hag ! Inviting us without accepting a no !’ She puffed a little before taking a seat at the diner table . When they finished their breakfast , Chiaia went to the dressing room to the left of the dining table . Wahanly followed her soon after , a nervous expression filling her face . 

‘ Julian , would you please go stand outside at the door please ? And your team too , of course !’ Julian had some questions at first , but then decided to go outside . 

When he arrived there , he saw a couple of students standing in two lines . They were awfully quiet . Julian , who didn’t want to stand out , quickly walked at the end of the line . He hasn’t even arrived yet or the doors of Lashara’s house already flew open again . 

Julian saw how two girls stepped out , wearing an outfit that looked like a bunny outfit , without the ears . It finally clicked inside Julian’s head . He remembered Some packages arriving some days ago and Chiaia’s nervousness . He saw the red haired bodyguard walking beside Wahanly , who let her hair flowing behind her instead of her usual ponytail . Behind the two girls walked four girls who carried the cape of the two graduates .

‘That’s the academy’s most formal garb !’ Julian watched the bunny-like outfit .

‘That’s formal ?!’ The group moved towards the colloseum where more girls waited . Lashara and Julian including his team took place on one of the pillars that stood throughout the arena . Julian looked around and saw a group of boys looking at the spectacle while the group of girls at the left of them waved at Julian .

‘Hey , Julian !!’ Bwoole yelled his name to get his attention . Julian waved back shortly before stopping after a glare from the Empress . The headmistress called forth each girl .  
‘Chiaia Flan and Wahanly Shume from the Chitoreiyu empire !! Come Forth !!’

The platfom they were standing on moved up towards the black mechanoid . Julian began feeling tense because his earlier meeting with the thing wasn’t exactly good … He hoped it won’t get out of control once again !

Chiaia and Wahanly politely bowed before the headmistress and let something be seated on their head . When Julian looked more closely , he noticed that those thing were cat ears !

‘Well , that’s something different …’ Julian saw how the two girls turned around , a big smile decorating their faces . A golden scepter sat between their fingers . Everyone began clapping his hands and Julian followed .

After the coronation , Wahanly wanted Julian to clean up the Ahou barrier workshop . He thought about it , because he had the Student Counsil to work for but after he asked at Lady Lithia , he followed her to the workshop . 

When he arrived there , he saw a huge heap of grey cases . 

‘Well then , shall we begin ? ‘ Wahanly commanded Julian all over the placet o stuff those boxes away . He went up a ladder where there was no end and he descended in the dungeons to pick up some radars . After all his work , Julian sat on a seat , drinking some water .

‘Thanks a bunch , I couldn’t do it without you !!!’ Julian was quite tired , so he didn’t formulate a good answer .

‘I … happy … help …Pfiew !!’ He almost fell over but he saw some metal things behind a wall of glass that piqued his interest .

‘What … are those … things ?’ Julian walked to the glass . He heard the door open behind him and saw heard how Chiaia called his name .

‘Julian !!!! We’re going to eat dinner !!! Would you like to join us ?’ Julian happily took that opportunity but while he did , Wahanly gave some information about the mechanical things.

‘They’re mechanical workers ! Something like the Sacred Mecha’s but they run on steam in place of Ahou !! ‘ She looked very happy with it . While she explained it , she leaned her head against Julian shoulder . 

Suddenly , a huge wave of steam flowed throughout the workshop . When the steam went away , Wahanly saw a seemingly surprised Chiaia , with a control stick in her hand . She ripped that thing from the control panel !!

‘Uh-oh …’ Wahanly quickly pulled her head away from Julian .

A couple of minutes later , they all sat around a table , eating their lunch . Chiaia and Wahanly were discussing the coronation while Julian had the most of troubles holding miss Mexiah off him .  
‘Come on , say Aahhh ..’ She held a fork with a piece of steak on it before his face .

‘I’ll take that fork , thank you …’ Julian tried to grab it but she pulled away .

‘Ah ah ah … I’ll feed you now !!’ Her smile was quite unsettling . Julian tried to resist , but Mexiah had an iron grip on him and in the end , he had to concede with the fight and allow her to feed him … but not for long !

‘There she is !!!! I knew she was here !!’ A huge group of students appeared from behind the bushes and surrounded miss Mexiah and Julian . He looked around , prepared to fight … but that wasn’t necessary .

‘You promised to dine with us , Miss Mexiah !!!’

‘Sorry , I promised them !!!’

‘But they arrived just a couple of days ago ,and we had that promise with you two weeks !!!’

‘*sigh* all right , all right , I’ll give each one of you a special service , how’s that ?’ She gently kissed a girl before walking away . The entire mob followed her …

‘So Miss Mexiah is also popular with the girls , huh ? ‘

‘Don’t pay any attention to it … ‘

‘O-okay … ‘

They finished their dinner and Julian went to do his job for the council . He made sure that some girls spotted him and began running away from them , like the usual stuff … But after a couple of tours , he saw two moving armours hovering towards him .

‘I thought they couldn’t work outside that stone tablet ?!’ A voice left the armour , a voice Julian recognised …

‘Thanks to these ahou cables , we can move everywhere we want !!!’ Bwoole commanded the armour forward , holding a net in each hand . Julian heard a strange sound behind him and when the Draconias-user turned around , he nearly dodged a second net from another robot !

‘Give it up already !!!’ Yeliss tried to swing another net while Julian’s left foot was caught up in the tangy piece of equipment …

‘Got you !!!’ Bwoole’s net was already underway when Julian decided to use his powers to burn that pesky net away !! It wasn’t permitted by Lady Lithia but he thought this was an emergency so he summoned an energy sphere and burned the rope to a crisp . 

The girls’ eyes flew open before Julian ran away again , seeing behind his back if they followed him . After a short time , they hesitantly gave pursuit . The only difference was that they kept a certain distance from the boy , as if they were afraid for something …

He tried to lose the moving armours in the forest , and jumped from tree to tree while occasionally changing directions to mess up the cables .

He arrived at the other end of the forest and saw how the two pursuers surrounded him . They jumped and … hung still in the air !

Their cables ended ! The girls threw their nets towards their target , but he dodged them fairly easily .

‘We done here ?’ Julian wiped some sweat of his forehead .

‘No way !!!’ A wave of steam escaped the end of the cables before they fell of the armours . 

‘Using these steam engines , we can be fully manoeuvrable for another half hour !!! See if you can keep escaping us !!’ They both charged at him , grabbing their nets and gave pursuit once again …

‘He just keeps getting more popular , doesn’t he ?’ Lashara watched her second bodyguard run away from the armours .

‘I honestly am surprised he’s able to keep up with it !!!’ Maria smiled a little when she saw her attendant blush a little …

After that tiring day , Julian also had to train with Rin to improve his abilities . He arrived there , completely tired of all the running …

‘Ah , there you are !!! Now , twenty push-ups for warming up !!!’ Julian mumbled some words that I’m not going to write here and began pushing up his body . He felt like all his muscles were burning with pain . A droplet of sweat fell on the dirty ground when Julian finally finished his task . 

He sat on his butt with his eyes closed , so he didn’t see the sword that Rin threw at him . The weapon hit his nose .

‘Argh !!! Why did you do that for ?!’ Julian angrily rubbed his nose before picking up the wooden stick .

‘Come on , you know what to do !!!’ Julian began slashing the training dummies Rin placed all over the field . After destroying two dummies , Julian felt his arms getting supple again and his attacks became much stronger .

After that , Julian had to train on his magic summoning . Sphere after sphere flew through the warm afternoon air . Craters began eating away the ground while the puppets burned away .

When he was done , a faint reddish glow surrounded his body . Each time he exhaled , a small cloud of steam left Julian’s open mouth . The Draconias -user caught a bottle of water and began gulping all of the liquid down his throat . The glow lessened with each droplet that entered his body . 

‘Man , I was thirsty !!’ He sighed a little .

‘That was good for your level of skill . Enjoy some vacation , I won’t ask for any training when we’re away …’

‘Really ?! Thank you very much !!!!’ He gave his teacher a big smile , and returned back inside .

After he took a refreshing shower , he ate together with the rest of his team . In the middle of dinner , Lashara stood up and ticked against her crystal glass . 

‘Tomorrow , we’ll depart before sunrise .’ Julian almost spitted up his water .

‘So early ?! That isn’t vacation at all !!!’

‘The old hag said that .’ She was quite irritated by something . Julian meaned towards Vanessa who sat to the left of him .

‘Who’s “the old hag” ?’ 

‘It’s Maria’s mother and the queen of Havoniwa . She’s a little … extravagant …’ Julian raised his eyebrows before returning to his seat .

‘I have a feeling that this vacation’s going to be different …’


	20. The road to  the resort !

The following day , early in the morning …

Julian scratched his head while he yawned a little . His team fared little better , except for Kurumi who seemingly had no need for sleep . Grayfia checked their luggage while Kuroka was strangely out of it . She stared at the horizon with an expressionless face …

‘Uh, Kuroka ? Is everything all right ?’ Julian looked at his cat -like teammate .

‘Nya Y-yeah , everything’s all … right … ’ It was clear she had something on her mind . Julian looked at her with questions in his eyes .

It was nothing like Kotori’s airship , it was much smaller and much more decorated . On Kotori's ship , You could see the pipes hanging out in the open , while this ship’s marble was even . 

It had the form of a triangle and was decorated with streaks of gold all around the exterior . On the front , an observation deck filled the space . A cocoon with a exoskeleton in it stood on the top .

After they dropped their stuff in their rooms , and after Julian had helped Wahanly moving her cargo , the whole group met with Maria and her attendant , Yukine . To the left of her stood Aura , wearing a white-purple dress that had revealed a bit of her tanned cleavage . There were two silky straps tied around her chest and that drew most of the attention to her breasts . Maybe that wasn’t intentional …

Maria was dressed in a dark blue dress that left her arms naked to the warm air .Her brown hair was tied up in a knot and secured at the back of her head . Yukine wore two pieces of black cloth that were covering her chest . A black strap held the two pieces together . It left a big portion of her upper body visible to the eye . But she apparently didn’t mind .

To the right of Yukine stood Lady Lithia , who wore a mint green dress . Her head was decorated by a big hat that protected her face from the sun . Her orange hair was tied in a long ponytail that reached her hips . 

When Julian watched his team , he saw that their outfit changed quite a bit . Rias now wore a white pull with red stripes over it with a white small short under it . Elizabeth still had her dark blue dress on while Haruka changed into her comfy pull and swirly skirt . 

Shiki wore a flashy t-shirt and was taking selfies all over the place . Grayfia and Kuroka wore the same clothes like normal : Grayfia in a standard maid outfit and Kuroka in her signature black kimono . Kurumi wore her usual outfit consisting of a black vest with underneath it , a white shirt . A black skirt and matching stockings topped it all off . 

Ravel wore a regal fire red dress while a crystal diademe adorned her golden coloured hair . Rin wore her usual teaching attire .

A refreshing breeze flew through the group when the ship departed . They travelled through a long valley , overgrown with thick green roots . Maria saw how Julian looked at them and decided she would give him some information about it .

‘Once upon a time , this entire land was filled with these roots , but due to the impact of modern society and drastic climate changes , they only grow here now . ‘ Julian nodded and watched the plants a bit more . He thought back to his own world , and how all the green has disappeared on most places …

They left the valley , only to follow another row of ships . The ship hooked on onto the last ship of the row and resumed its trip . Julian saw Dagmyer hanging over the balcony , staring at the sky . The Draconias – user turned around and talked to Rin about their mission and that way , he missed the prying eyes that were looking at the tourists from the top of the cliffs .

‘I see one Sacred Mecha … Is that worth it ? ‘ A purple haired girl looked through some binoculars while another muscled guy spotted Dagmyer .

‘Hey , isn’t that Dagmyer Mest ?! That one’s a gem !! ‘

‘It’s just loaded with treasure , isn’t it ? Hey , what do you think of that boy with the bracelet ?’ The man looked at Julian, who was talking with Grayfia and didn’t notice the spying couple .

‘Uh , safe that bracelet of him , I really don’t see anything valuable about him … so let him slide . ‘ They watched for some more second and then retuned back with their airbikes , wich were something like a motor that hovered through the air .

The trip went by very peacefully … well , most of it …

Maria and Lashara ran to the front of the ship with a flustered face . Julian quickly followed them , and saw a huge row of flashy posters , each with the same picture on it : A young volumptious woman with hazelnut brown hair . A healthy blush spread across her cheeks . She wore a tight back bathing suit that accentuated her big breasts . But that wasn’t the thing the two girls were looking at …

‘Maria , is that who I think it is ?’ Lashara’s face completely turned red .

‘I’m afraid your educated guess is probably accurate … It’s my mother !!!’ Julian followed their eyesight and saw the woman from the posters happily waving at the arriving guests . Julian happily waved back before Chiaia pulled on his shoulders and dragged him away .

‘Stop that ! You’ll only embarrass us like that !!’ 

‘I’m only happy we made it safely !!’ Wahanly came running to him .

‘Hey , Julian ! Could you help me to relocate the cargo ?’ While Julian agreed , the waving woman ascended on the ship . 

‘Hello everyone , I happily greet you in Havoniwa !!! Please let all your stress glide off your shoulders !! Hold on , I think one of you is missing !’ The queen searched for a peculiar face .

‘Julian is currently occupied . So sorry !’ Lashara’s angry voice carried through the air . 

‘Aw , that’s so bad ! I really want to see the boy that made such a name in The Holy Land !’ Julian’s team found that information very interesting . If their boss became too popular , it would draw some unwanted attention to their mission … 

Meanwhile , with Julian ….

Wahanly sat in a seat on a huge red machine . It had four legs and a round body … kinda like an egg with legs !! The head was cut open and a seat filled the space . 

‘What is this thing ??’ Julian knocked on the sturdy material .

‘I call it a mechaworker !!! They work on steam engines , isn’t it beautiful ?!’ She was really excited .

‘Well , I don’t have any knowledge of mechanical things so … I don’t know if I would call it beautiful but it would certainly be practical !!’ Wahanly blushed at that remark . 

‘T-Thank you …’ She scratched her head while Julian walked outside with some boxes in his hands . Second after that , the woman from the posters waltzed from between all the cargo .

‘Well , well … what do we have here ?’ Her high heels made a monotone sound on the steel floor while she casually walked towards Wahanly , who was quite on edge .

‘Oh hi , queen Flora … w-what’re you doing here ??’ 

‘Oh , just taking a walk … So that’s the boy everybody was making such a fuss about ? Is it true he defended the academy against an attack ?’ Queen Flora was very curious , to say the least …

‘O-oh , that … yeah , it’s true … are you going to give him in ?’ Wahanly expected the worst .

‘No !! If he protected the students , I’ll leave a cute boy like him alone … for now !’ She walked outside without looking back .

‘Oh boy , Julian has to watch his back from now on !!’ Wahanly thought this before she laid the last hand on her mechaworker .

After a while , they arrived at their destination . The ships landed on a beautiful lake that shimmered in the blazing red sun . They were greeted by two maids that led them at their own villa . This time , Julian and his team got a villa of their own . After they threw down their luggage , the maid gave them a pack of clothes .

‘Come to the big building , wearing these kimono’s . Queen Flora said that … See you there !’ She turned around and left the building . Julian grabbed the top one and looked at the piece of cloth .

‘How the heck do I put this thing on ?!’ Kuroka suddenly stood to the left of him !  
‘If you want , I can help you , boss !!’ She pulled on his clothes while directing him towards the next room . 

‘Hey , hey !! Don’t go hogging him !!!’ Shiki immediately stood before the pulling Kuroka .

‘I’m only going to change his clothes , nothing more !!!! … or will I ?’ She winked before pulling her boss into the room and locking it shut after her .

‘Now , for your kimono …. Just put it around your body like a long sleeved vest and put the two sides over each other . Then , you take the belt and tie it around your waist . 

Here , I’ll show you !!!’ The cat -like girl let her kimono cascade to the stone floor . She turned around so Julian could only see her smooth back .

She put on the white kimono and the black belt before turning around . She showed her body to her boss with a seductive smile filling her lips . 

‘Like what you see ?’ 

‘Uh … … … I-I mean , yeah , yeah of course !’ Julian wanted to return to the others but Kuroka’s face darkened a bit .

‘Hey boss , can I talk to you for a moment before you go ?’ Julian nodded and together , they sat on the bed . He hoped that he finally got to know why she was so down .

‘Y-you know that I talked about my past some time ago ? ‘ Julian nodded , not knowing what would come …

‘Well , I’m afraid … after Lashara mentioned that some days ago , I have had frightening nightmares about that time … ‘ A tear formed in the corner of her right eye . Julian scooped it up and gave her an assuring smile .

‘Hey , don’t cry , It’ll ruin your beautiful face … Listen , I know I can’t heal your wounds … but I’ll try my best to assure that doesn’t happen again ! And if we have a trace of your sister , we’ll save her too !’ Kuroka blushed a little while her smile lighted up the room . She pushed her boss over so he lied on the soft bed under the smiling cat . 

Kuroka began licking her lips but just as she was done , Kurumi bursted into the room .  
‘Well , well , what’re you two doing ?’ An amused smirk formed her lips . Kuroka quickly jumped of her boss .

‘N-Nothing ! We were just … uh … looking if our kimono’s were okay ! Yeah , that’s it … right , boss ?’

Kuroka looked expectantly at her boss , who followed that statement . He adjusted his kimono and followed Kurumi outside to the meeting place …


	21. The raided vacation!

They entered the darkened hall . Julian almost stumbled over all the tatami’s that were discarded all over the floor .

‘What’s going to happen ?’ Julian tried to discern any forms in the darkness .

Suddenly , a big beam of light shone down on Queen Flora’s curvious body . She wore the same yukata as her guests . Her hair was tied in an elegant knot .

‘Welcome to the welcoming party ! I hope you all had a good journey to this resort ! Now , for the rules of this party : you simply have to pull the sash of the others’ yukata , like so ! A maid who stood next to the queen got her sash pulled and fell on the ground , her yukata barely covering her body . 

‘You can’t be serious ! I won’t be part of this !’ Ravel turned around and walked directly out of the building . 

‘Ravel ! Come back here !’ Rias wanted to get the blonde back but was stopped by Julian . 

‘Don’t worry . She’ll be punished later , first we have to focus on this ceremony!’ But the queen wasn’t done yet .

‘The person last standing will receive a huge amount of money or a kiss of a pair of the most luscious lips , namely mine ! Personally , I want that Julian or Dagmyer wins …’ That last bit was murmured through the commotion .

‘I just can’t believe that old hag ! ‘ Lashara looked fairly upset . Chiaia looked at Dagmyer with blushing cheeks .

‘Now , ready or not , let’s begin the game !’ She pulled a party cone from behind her back and pulled it . The lights went on and the game had started .

Rin , Shiki and Haruka immediately ran away to search an advantageous place . Kurumi and Kuroka jumped on the heap of cushions and began throwing everyone down . 

Julian calmly assessed the situation and tried to find a good spot . But before he put a foot forward , he felt Draconias’ voice in his head .

‘Behind you!’ Julian turned around and narrowingly dodged a flying pillow .

Aura pulled her hand back to throw another pillow but before she could do that , she felt a pull at her sash . A breeze rolled over her tanned skin . A rosy blush appeared on her flustered face before she ducked on the ground .

‘ Waaah!’ She covered her body quickly with her kimono .

‘Sorry for that , lady Aura ! ‘ Julian bowed apologetic before resuming his path . While he was running through the room , he pulled the sashes of several girls , without looking at their bodies , of course ! He tought that was the least he could for them .

Suddenly , he was surrounded by Wahanly and Shiki . 

‘Don’t take this , like , to personally but there’s a bargain right now on this , like , gorgeous dress !’

‘The kiss isn’t interesting but the research funds are ! More money !’ 

They both charged at the Draconias-user , each from one side . Julian let his body fall to the left and pulled Shiki’s sash away from her while dodging the violet haired scientist . 

While Shiki blushed like mad , Wahanly charged again . Julian jumped out of her way and used Shiki’s sash to pull the scientist’s leg from under her body .

While she fell , Julian pulled her sash off her and ran away after excusing to the two .

‘He defeated us , like , SUPER easy …’ 

In the meantime , queen Flora ducked down to dodge two pillows from Lashara and Maria . Yukine turned around unknowingly and got knocked down by the projectiles . 

‘Such naughty girls … Well , I believe a punishment is in order ladies !’ She surprisingly leapt towards her daughter , quite quickly in fact . She swiftly pulled maria’s sash . In fact , the queen pulled so hard that Havoniwa’s princess twirled around . 

She flawlessly switched over to Lashara and did the same to her . Before they even fell to the ground , she also pulled Haruka’s sash and Kurumi’s off ! They both pouted cutely before sitting down and watching the match . 

After a short while , the only persons that were left were the queen , Rin and Julian . The Draconias – user felt how a droplet of sweat rolled down his back . He knew he hadn’t a chance against these so-called veterans . He saw how Rin suddenly vanished and felt a pull on his sash . 

Rin held his sash in her hands with a satisfied smile . 

‘awww … ‘ He dropped his head in disappointment before returning to the side of the room . 

After a harsh fight , Rin ultimately won from queen Flora . But she didn’t want the price , because the teacher only wanted to test her abilities . When Flora heard those words , she jumped up and grabbed the nearest microphone . 

‘Well then , looks like the winner is me ! But due to me being the organizer , I’m disqualified ! So that makes Julian our winner ! ‘ But Lashara objected to that .

‘ Hold on , doesn’t that invalidate our losses ? ‘ 

‘This was a good lesson for you two !’ The queen happily kissed Julian on the cheek . He blushed a little . 

Afterwards , they were invited to a grand dinner , set up in the lustrous garden . Julian didn’t come because he wanted to take a bath first to wash the sweat off his body . When Flora heard that , she smiled a little and led him to a private bathing place .

After relaxing a bit , he decided to swim a bit . But the Draconias-user didn’t pay attention and swam right on the wall .

‘ Amusing yourself ?’ Flora’s voice sounded from behind the boy’s back . 

‘Yeah , certainly not swimming or anything !’ When he turned around , he almost got a bleeding nose .

Flora wore a pair of silky white gloves , together with a short skirt of the same colour . Her impressive bust was contained in a dark blue top .

‘Uh … queen Flora ? What are you doing ?’

‘Why , I’m going to give you a bath of course !’ She wiggled her hands a bit .

‘You can’t do that , you’re a queen !’ Julian tried to run away from her but slipped on a piece of soap and dropped to the ground .

‘So ? Sometimes , I also want some fun …’ She walked up to him and straddled him . She gently began massaging his muscles with a naughty smile . Julian had to admit : she was good at this ! He felt his body completely relax while Flora did her work . She touched every place on his back .

After a while , she stood up again and looked at Julian with an expecting look .

‘Now , it’s your turn !’ Julian had the idea she all planned this . 

He complied with her request , and began massaging her back and arms . After he was done , he rejoined his team and the other guests at the dinner table . It was richly decorated with the most intricate glasswork and silky white tablecloth . The food was from another level , it almost literally melted in Julian’s mouth . 

After an amusing night , they all returned to their respective houses . Julian literally fell on his bed before he felt a soft thing glide across his left arm .

When he looked up , he saw Kuroka in her pyjamas curling up in a ball beside him . 

‘Nyaan ! Surprise , boss !’ She smiled and cuddled against the Draconias-user . Julian blushed and hugged her shortly before falling asleep .

‘Aw … he’s already asleep … I wanted some fun with him ! Next time , I suppose …’ She also fell asleep .

The next morning …

The red sun just peeked over Havoniwa’s cliffs , but there was already a huge commotion in the servants’ part of the resort . Or rather , a huge snoring sound echoed through the hallways . All the workers lied on the table , their coffee cups lying on the ground with some of the brown liquid dripping out of it . 

In the room at the left of the servant’s quarters rested two Sacred Mechanoids . A purple one emerged from one of them and grabbed a halberd hanging from the wall .

‘Such a shame , really …’ A dark red haired woman wearing a leather top with a short white skirt under it . She also wore some simple black shoes . Her eyes shone out a kind of malicious aura . With one swift swoop , she cut the other Sacred Mechanoid into tiny pieces . 

In the meantime , the alarm in Lashara’s house went off . The Empress jumed out of her bed and after putting her clothes on , she ran to the control room , wich was located just behind the hall . 

‘What the hell’s going on ?!’ Wahanly was there first , together with Lady Lithia .   
‘We’re currently under attack by a gang of bandits , ma’am . But do not worry , our interception system is blocking them .’ A black haired woman controlling said system gave them a brief update of the situation before another woman gave them a little more grave update . she had hazel coloured hair and a gentle face .

‘I’ve got bad news ! They’ve stolen a Sacred Mechanoid from the depot .’ Maria gasped a little .

‘What ?! But that can’t be !’ She looked at the screens wich showed that hordes of bandits flooding the central plaza . Some were trying to breach the door to Julian’s house , but that was something they better didn’t do …

The wooden door broke under the continuous pressure and a handful bandits ran inside to steal everything in sight . But the only thing they encountered were a group of battle ready girls , and a boy who stood a little lost between them . 

The group behind the monitors only saw some flashes before two punks flew to the windows before one was kicked through the roof . 

‘Secure the inhabitants safety first ! We’ll go check each house together ! ‘ Julian quickly gave everyone their orders before heading out and encountering more bandits who heard their companions’ screams .

‘More time to get ! Come , zadkiel !’ Kurumi’s hand steatched towards the orange morning sky before a black beam dropped just behind her . When the beam touched the concrete floor , it took the shape of a bronze clock . Julian could see the gears ticking .

Kurumi revealed her left eye , which was the same clock that was hovering behind her . She also got a double-barrel shotgun and a smaller pistol . She aimed the small one at her temple and shot through her own head while pointing the other gun to the ‘2’ of her clock . A dark matter crawled into the barrel while Kurumi yelled something .

‘Bet.’ She pointed her shotgun towards some girls and guys and began shooting . However , they didn’t get any wounds , but their movements were very slow . They slowly fell down before Kurumi shot them down with her short gun .

The victims’ shadow turned into a dark gooey thing , and joined Kurumi’s shadow . Her clock eye turned back an hour .

‘Delicious … now I have more time !’ She began shooting more thugs , while Rias and Grayfia blew some enemies down in the ground with their destructive magic . Julian threw a ball under their feet and let the ground explode so that they all fell in the created crater . Grayfia created a barrier , making an effective prison . The ground under them was pressured together by the explosion while the ceiling was blocked by Grayfia’s magic . 

‘All right , let’s go girls ! ‘


	22. Commence operation counterattack !

Please give me a review 

After imprisoning the small group of enemies , Julian and his group moved on to the next house . He saw how a group of thugs carried a couple of bags . A slight golden shine was visible through the rough material of the bags . 

‘Hey , do you know what those screams where ? ‘ A bandit hurriedly threw the bag on some kind of aircraft vehicle . It looked like a racing motor , yet it hovered above the ground . One guy already had the steering wheel in his hands before he saw a group approaching the raiders .

‘Nope , and I don’t wanna know ! We’re rich now , look at all this stuff ! It’s worth a fortune on the black market !’ He began looking at all the golden treasure they looted from the house and didn’t notice the blueish orb flying towards him .

It made almost no sound when it travelled through the air . But when it hit the vehicle , it produced a roaring , thundering sound . A huge flame wanted to touch the sky before dissipating into thin air . All that was left was a heap of molten metal .

All the bandits grabbed their weapons while Kuroka began charging another barrage of her magical spheres . 

‘Was that your doing ?! You’re going to pay for that !’ They all pulled their weapons in sight and targeted the cat-girl .Vert had an unsettling smile on her face .

‘Now , is that any way to treat a lady ? ‘ Her body began to glow with an intense light .

Her clothes vanished and got replaced by a revealing outfit . It was mostly white , yet it had some green streaks all over . She pushed her voluptuous breasts a bit in the air . Only a small part of her breasts were covered with the outfit . Her mint green eyes shone out a certain arrogance against the bandits . A long spear lied beside her .

‘ It seems you need to be re-educated by a goddess .’ Her calm voice tried its best to cover up her slightly arrogant tone , but failed at that task in the end . 

Her smooth fingers grabbed the spear and threw it at the group of enemies . Their screams of fear were mingled with the sound of the spear crashing into the ground and pulverizing it . 

After sealing the bandits like before , they continued their counter-attack . After liberating some houses , the group decided it would be better if they go to the control room . And that made Julian realise something .

‘Damnit ! I’ve completely forgot the Empress !’ He quickly ran to the control room , which was handily located under Lashara’s cottage . When they arrived there , the group saw that the entire building was swarmed with bandits . 

‘Looks like we are outnumbered …’ Julian hastily looked for a safe way in before Haruka briefly tapped his shoulder .

‘Let me handle these guys , boss .’ She grabbed a green scroll and put it between her breasts . While murmuring something , her clothes disappeared only to be replaced by a white lab coat . A brown wooden robot hovered behind her . Well , robot … it was only a head with a pair of arms , really…

Haruka pushed the lab coat open and revealed a rose-white outfit . It honestly looked like lingerie . It left a diamond shaped figure on top of her breasts . Her white stockings matched her white panties . Her high heels were of the same colour with golden accents . 

‘Hey , Haruka ? Can I ask what you’re wearing ?’ Julian tried his best to not look at the scientist .

‘What ? This ? It’s my fighting outfit , of course ! ‘ She smiled a bit before taking some vials from her lab coat . She began mixing some strange coloured liquids and after some second , she laughed a bit .

‘Shield your eyes , everyone !’

She threw the vial with a smooth motion into the group of bandits . The delicate glass broke , releasing an extremely high amount of light . Julian’s team covered their eyes while the bandits were blinded . Haruka commanded the robot to make a path for them .

The machine ruthlessly ran through the thugs , throwing them aside . When the light faded away , some kind of road was made . The bandits were scattered all over the place . The group quickly ran over the fallen criminals and breached the wooden door . 

Once inside , they found the control room completely destroyed . Heaps of broken concrete surrounded the broken monitors . An open hole in the roof gave an idea where they could come from . Julian walked through the debris , hoping to see a trace of the empress . When he didn’t see her , he began frantically searching every room in the house . Yet , he never found her .

He DID found two maids who were lying unconscious under a heap of rubble . After they cleared their head a bit , they told their story .

After the attack started and Julian cleared out the first group , a couple of bandits broke into the room using the roof . They used some hovering bikes to break the concrete and directed their weapons at the empress and Maria , together with lady Lithia and Wahanly . Yukine and Chiaia tried to protect the others , but after a warning from Lashara and the sight of those many weapons , they surrender to protect the rest . 

‘Hey , these are some pretty faces ! They could sell for a lot !’ They argued a bit before knocking the girls unconscious . They tied them up with some coarse rope they found in the basement .Loop after loop ran over their wrists while the rest of the rope looped around their ankles . 

A dirty wad was put into their open mouths , as a precaution if they would wake up before they arrived at the thieves’ hideout . After loading them up on their bikes , they knocked out the maids and destroyed the monitors and made a swift getaway .

‘So , now’s the problem to find those people … ‘ Julian’s face was emotionless . Nothing could tell the others what was going on in his head . 

Suddenly , he stood up and walked outside . 

‘What’re you going to do , boss ?’ Rias was a little worried .

‘I’m going to free them , of course ! I’m her body guard after all … yet , I couldn’t protect her …’ His fist tightened while he kicked a piece of rubble .

‘Wait ! If you’re going to do that , take princess Aura and Queen Flora with you ! 

Normally , they can’t get inside their domains …‘ They answered Julian when he asked where he could find them .

After getting some directions , they busted out of the building. Groups of bandits had assembled before the door while Julian’s group were in there . 

‘I’ll handle this , boss !’ Shiki grabbed a green scroll and slid it between her breasts . A white glow enveloped her .

After the light faded , Shiki wore a black outfit . It looked like a bustier . It hugged her waist while two straps ran to a black choker with a buckler in a heart shaped form . The two pieces of fabric covered her breasts while a pair of garters ran down her shapely legs . A pair of long legged high heels went to just above her silky smooth legs. A pair of shoulder length gloves covered her hands , which held a giant double- sided scythe . Julian was sure it was bigger than Shiki . A big hat with a skull face landed on her golden hair .

‘Hidden ninja art ! Bat charge !’ (I know that’s not the real name , but I can’t translate from Japanese …)

A group of skull shaped bats flew around her before Shiki sat on her massive scythe and let the bats do the rest . The bats began to carry her and charged forth , through the gathered mass . Haruka , Kuroka and the rest followed her , occasionally fending off some bandits that managed to dodge relentless Shiki’s charge .

‘Get the sacred mechanoid here ! Stop them !’ One of the thugs made a desperate call through a phone of some sorts . Julian thought they were awfully good prepared and well equipped for a gang of bandits . 

They followed the maid’s directions and arrived at a forest . Judging from the screams and calls from inside the green jungle , the bandits were already there . Some smoke welled up from the green giants , and the bangs of gunshots echoed through the forest . 

‘First priority is securing Aura’s safety ! And keep yourselves safe , of course !’ The girls of Julian’s team noticed that Julian’s personality changed when he got under pressure . Normally , he was very laid back and even lazy , but when he became pressured he became strict like this .Rin decided to keep that in her head . 

They walked into the dense forest , where they were greeted by a mix of typical forest smells and burned wood . Smoke drifted through the dense roof made of fragile leaves and branches . It wouldn’t be long or the whole forest would burn out and it would take all its inhabitants to another realm . Julian ran and ran , trying to find the small village where Aura resided . 

Finally , they found it and that was a welcome sight . However ,the situation wasn’t exactly welcome . A group of bandits riding air -bikes shot their explosive rounds into the wooden giants that protected the earth with their roots . Some were already burned down and soon , the fire would spread like some kind of viral disease . 

Julian didn’t know what to do when he saw all of this happening . His powers wouldn’t help because they would just stoke the fire even more . So he did the human way . He took off his jacket and began smothering the flames the best he could . The girls were a bit surprised : Someone like the Draconias-user , using human methods to solve a problem . 

Rias thought that was the first time she heard of that , and she heard many stories about Draconias and its previous users . 

Elizabeth looked at the whole ordeal with interested eyes . Why would someone who can command such power resort to human measures to solve a problem ? The blue clad woman decided she could very well learn about this human species , but now she decided to help her boss . 

She opened her old book . it was a dark blue with a face drawn on it . One side of the face was dark , the other one was light . The old brown pages began falling out if itself until Elizabeth put a blue gloved finger between two slabs of paper . 

‘Come , Nigi Mitama ! ‘ A card hovered above the brown , old pages . On the backside was the same picture as that one on the book . The front side of the card was empty , not counting the silver background and the golden cadre .

Suddenly the card began to glow while spinning faster and faster . Elizabeth threw her book up in the air , capturing the card in its ancient pages . A whirlwind whirled from the ground , followed by the creation of a blue form . 

The form had the shape of a teardrop , however it was turned ninety degrees to the left .It had a creepy smiling face on it . Its eyes were closed . 

‘Bufu !’ Elizabeth pointed at the all-consuming fire and the eyes of the creepy smiling drop flashed short . Immediately after , a cold wind appeared on the fire , leaving a cloud of super cooled water particles above the dancing red flames .

‘I see … you’ve frozen the water in the air !’ Julian , who remembered all the chemistry lessons from his time on earth . Who knew that would come in handy !

After Elizabeth doused the fire , the team began to drive the bandits away from the forest . One by one ,they all fled the green zone . 

Aura checked the health of her own subjects before turning to Julian and asking how the situation was . They exchanged the information they knew .

‘So … that’s the short of it … Now , would you help us to save the Empress and her company ?’ Julian asked . Rin sighed a bit . The boy lacked basic negotiation skills , and that’s not good as a squad leader .

‘Of course !’


End file.
